


最高演技者(The Best Actors)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: alpha智孝和她性别不明的契约丈夫。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Song Ji Hyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	最高演技者(The Best Actors)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，alpha智孝 x omega钟国注意，孕夫设定注意，先婚后爱注意。

#  
搬到新家过了快一年，宋智孝还没能习惯指纹锁开门，仍旧把门锁摁得哔哔啵啵响，不管同居人怎么说教也绝对不改。  
家里住的另外一个人也是艺人，工作是唱唱歌跳跳舞，偶尔在节目上耍耍猴，最近没事干就在演技班里上课，出道了二十多年了还是个新人演员。  
“还在睡吗？我带水果回来了。”  
宋智孝把一袋子五颜六色的水果扔在茶几上，进入厨房的脚步一顿。今天家里安静的过分，仔细感知才能发现屋内异常的信息素浓度。  
一把推开卧室房门，浓重的费洛蒙味道从门后一片漆黑里爆发出来，燥热、欲望难耐。如果不是宋智孝有定时吃药抑制对信息素的反应，还真受不了这气味。  
里面盘踞着的男人像只初次发情的野兽，不会控制信息素，也无药可医，把两人房间里有关宋智孝的味道全部掩盖。  
“混蛋……你这……对我对了什么……”  
低声质问的声音也像是在咆哮一样。宋智孝走进房间里，先是把灯打开，被子里的人被灯光吓得浑身一颤，双眼眯起。  
“是钟国哥哥总是不尊重我吧，好好反省。”  
她伸手试探了下金钟国的额头温度，原来体温就偏高的人现在皮肤更加发热，浑身发汗，呼吸急促，被触碰到时条件反射的抽搐，呜咽着躲开她的手。  
“还难受吗？哥哥一直都是beta，都这么多次了还没习惯发情呢。”  
宋智孝的香味逼近，是alpha的强烈气味，床上的人拿被子捂住口鼻，小腹烧热，被欲火沾湿的双眼没有一点威慑力的瞪着宋智孝，在被褥里闷哼着。  
“出去……”  
“那我走了，记得吃水果。”说走就走，宋智孝把外套脱下，盖在金钟国身上，“这个赏你。”  
男人脸色潮红的抓住她的外套，被子里的双腿前后动了动，眼神还是凶巴巴的盯着她看。  
宋智孝暂时没那个心情调教金钟国，关上卧室灯，头也不回的走出房间合上门。  
已经晚了，房间里混上了宋智孝的费洛蒙。金钟国强忍呻呤声，身体敏感得被布料摩擦也会有反应，那女人类似枯玫瑰香的信息素侵入身体深处，他像找到解药般抱住宋智孝的衣物，胸口上一阵发麻，不自主喘息出声。  
金钟国咬牙，发誓这次一定不会放过这个女人。

#  
“秀妍呐，”金钟国在沙发上瘫着玩手机，冷不丁叫了声妻子的真名，“我好想要个孩子啊。”  
结婚后三个月，夫妻节目录制过程中，宋智孝听见金钟国如此炮弹发言后当场打碎一个盘子，这个话题在台本上可是一个字都没提到。  
“孩子？”  
她活了四十年都没听过任何一个人对她这么要求，说实话她连那个机能都没有。  
“站着别动，多大了还打碎盘子。”  
一听见宋智孝又闯祸金钟国就小碎步跑进厨房里帮忙收拾盘子碎片，被宋智孝一把揪住领子在额头上贴上手掌。  
“没发烧啊？”宋智孝满脸担忧的看着金钟国，还不死心的在他身上来回摸了几把确认他没事。  
“……有点过了，秀妍呐。”  
再这样下去要给宋智孝开个艺能讲座了，金钟国也打算在她面前当一次老师，不能总被牵着鼻子走。  
和宋智孝结婚后没多久，夫妻真人秀节目的制作组就找上门来邀请两个人做固定嘉宾，比金钟国计划中的要来得快得多。宋智孝也是一口就答应下来，然后在第一次录制时紧张得出尽洋相。  
但好在她对艺能方面还算是有天赋，毕竟是演技者，马上就抓住了强势又缺根筋的大媳妇人设，可惜的是还不太会抛接梗，偶尔会反应过度。  
“你还这么讨厌小孩子？”金钟国把她的手抓开，擦干净地上残留的玻璃渣。  
宋智孝因为突然被冠上讨厌孩子的角色而结巴，她最讨厌综艺的一点就是随机应变。  
“也、也不是……我不是说过暂时还不想要的吗。”  
“那就算了，”一边递过来一个新盘子，金钟国随手薅了把宋智孝的脑袋，“你不想要就不要了。”  
她和金钟国不是真正的夫妻，录制时全靠背台本和编故事。  
如果不是在拍摄宋智孝只想吐槽我们俩是生不出小孩的，无奈自己的真实性别还是个秘密，就算是名义老公也不能告诉金钟国自己是alpha的事，没有摄像机也不能随便说。  
看着金钟国转头又回去玩手机，宋智孝心不在焉的把水果切好放在盘子里。  
这个男人不管是在现实中还是综艺中都一样，又贴心又大度，还喜欢开玩笑，把对待女性温柔的那面放大了来做人设，在综艺里演得比宋智孝还要自然。  
果然是专业艺能人，这么无聊的夫妻真人秀节目也能拍的有趣，每周都是收视率霸王，不知道多少朋友跟宋智孝说过羡慕她有个这么好的老公。  
要是他真的是老公就好了。  
她不是没想过，其实和金钟国在一起还挺舒心的，尤其是像现在这样一会同居一会分居的，作为契约夫妻各自生活的逍遥快活，住在一起时也不会多疲惫。  
“苹果给你放这了，别玩游戏了。”宋智孝把水果放在茶几上，扑上去把金钟国的手机抢过来，“先吃下午茶，晚上我陪你玩电脑。”  
“才不玩，每次都是我赢，没意思。”  
他也不去抢手机，坐直了去抓桌上的苹果，把插着牙签的苹果块块拿到手上才浑身僵直。  
“……你又把苹果切了？”  
“哦，吃起来方便。”宋智孝回厨房里哗哗洗着水果刀一边回答。  
“皮呢？”  
“扔了。”  
“这牙签是什么意思？”  
“好拿啊，不想用手拿。”她把手洗了抽两三张纸擦干净之后一抬头就对上沙发上表情僵硬的金钟国，这才察觉到自己有人身危险，退一步弯下腰作出防御态势。  
宋智孝也是学过拳击的，这才能在金钟国的迷之威压之下活下来。  
“……呀，把你手上的纸放下，过来听着。”  
开始了。宋智孝甩手把纸球丢在垃圾桶里，迈着女高怪谈的步伐飞速闪进卧室里关上门。  
“千秀妍！我跟你说过多少次了水果不要切？！”  
门外传来恶魔的呼唤声，把她的真名叫得比地狱使者招亡魂还恐怖，宋智孝惊恐之中转身抵住没有门锁的卧室门，想不通自己为什么一时顺手把苹果给切了。  
要不是有摄像机，她原本也不是那种会大费周章切小块摆盘来吃水果的类型，还是艺能演技不过关的问题。  
“你不要进来！敢进来你今晚都别想进来了！”  
门板和门框在背后猛的被开了一道大口，宋智孝悲鸣着拖着步子往后摁，拦不住金钟国一身完全不像是beta的怪力冲破阻碍，把她压在墙和门板之间求生不得求死不能。  
“营养都在皮上面你就这么丢了？垃圾分类麻不麻烦，洗刀子麻不麻烦，买新牙签麻不麻烦？？”  
在这方面金钟国总是零慈悲的把宋智孝摁在墙上强行教育，一只手的力量让她在门板后面毫无出路，作为alpha彻底颜面扫地。  
“啊啊我不切了不切了不切了”  
节目播出后又是一大波热搜和帖子，宋智孝就保持着一贯和金钟国接触时的作风，没想到会有这么好的节目效果。  
不久之后，宋智孝的个人综艺邀请就来了，在金钟国的培训下也顺利过关了。  
再接下来，时隔许久的电影邀约也来了，一切都跟着他们之间的合约内容顺利发展着。

#  
初见面时的宋智孝是被金石允导演带来的，金钟国做放送二十多年，还是第一次在私下见到这个大演员，她来的时候还是素颜来的。就算他在节目上说了上百次自己不看脸，但金钟国第一眼就看上了宋智孝的脸。  
不愧是涉猎电影电视剧的全能演员，戴着鸭舌帽都显得高级，脸就巴掌那么大，睫毛纤细根根分明，五官对称端正，甚至还是全天然。  
面对生人时恭恭敬敬的打招呼，性格意外的内向，没有电影里看起来精明，但也不显得那么恶毒，就是个普通的小女人，说起话来有时候还结结巴巴的。  
“宋智孝小姐？”金钟国一眼就认出门口戴鸭舌帽的女人，他这么一招呼宋智孝就更不好逃走了，只能乖乖在金钟国对面入座。  
“不好意思，我……不知道要来见金钟国先生，有点紧张……”宋智孝赶紧整理了下帽子底下的头发再重新戴好，就怕被看出来自己熬了两天夜还三天没洗头。  
宋智孝也是第一次在私底下见到金钟国这个演艺界大前辈。现在出道二十多年还持续活跃在电视上的人不多了，金钟国就是其中之一，每年都辗转歌谣大赏和演艺大赏，在演员圈里几乎是个传奇人物。  
“紧张什么，又不会吃了你。”  
金钟国立刻换上应对女性专用商业微笑，为了给一切适婚对象都留个好印象。  
“不是那个意思，怎么说也是大前辈……”  
“说笑了，我又不演戏，智孝小姐才是前辈。”说着客套话，金钟国忽然想起了正事，“智孝小姐是beta吗？”  
他有看过搜索网站上宋智孝的资料，但这年头演艺人的性别资料不能轻信，就像自己也虚报身高一样多少有些必要。  
宋智孝答得毫不犹豫：“我是。”  
她谎报性别也是无奈之举，有部分剧组在试镜会考虑演员性别，除非是非常大牌的演员，主演一般优先beta。alpha和omega太具有不确定性，有时还会限制戏路，就像金钟国在综艺里做久了无敌浩克的人设，就算和他再熟的导演也不会让他去演浪漫爱情剧。  
坐近了看金钟国这个男人，四十多了皮肤还挺好，真人身材也匀称，眼睛是小了点，果然整体上还是个美男，就是穿衣风格过于极简实在让人忍不住吐槽。  
明明唱歌唱得挺好的，艺能界里也早就站稳脚跟了，突然说要在演员里掺一脚，金石允就是因为这件事才被金钟国叫来见面的。  
确实资质不错。宋智孝不由自主就打量起金钟国的身材和脸，上镜一定很耐看，正好也是个beta。  
“钟国先生已经确定要参演影视剧了吗？”她好不容易才开了口，虽然金钟国的言行举止都很绅士，但潜在的压迫感不是闹着玩的，“如果能演刑侦剧就好了，感觉会很适合。”  
“那要看智孝小姐怎么想了。”  
宋智孝还没懂他什么意思，金石允和金钟国两人对视一眼，面色严肃。  
“智孝啊，以后钟国的演技辅导就交给你了。”  
她自己的演技课都没上完，突然被安排了一个大块头学生，甚至还是演艺界大前辈。  
“……我？”  
真正想说的话是“为什么是我”。  
“我是想给你个机会，你最近不是缺资源吗？”  
金石允一语中的，宋智孝还没掌握事态，结结巴巴的一句话都没问全，反应慢半拍的把求助的眼神投向金钟国。  
金钟国早就看中了宋智孝的咖位，名头不小但事业受阻，正好是可以利用的角色。  
“放心吧，这是双赢战略，之后会详细跟智孝小姐解释。”他也不等宋智孝说同意，莞尔一笑，自然打开手机询问联系方式，“要不要先加个好友？”  
要是换做是别的beta或omega谁还顶得住，眼前宋智孝只是持续发着呆，在自己身上上下摸了两下，一脸呆滞。  
“我没带手机。”那是身外之物。  
“也没有katalk。”注册了她也不会用。  
那是金钟国第一次在宋智孝身上感受到微妙的挫败感。

#  
金钟国和金石允没有骗她，宋智孝才和金钟国熟起来，就被他带着上了一次周末艺能。时隔11年参与室外真人秀，她一紧张起来认真了过头随手就拿了个优胜。  
她心情激动之下差点跳到金钟国身上，抬起脑袋熊抱住金钟国放声大笑，宋智孝已经好几年没这么尽兴竞技过了，幸运之神果然从没抛弃过她。  
金钟国是被宋智孝的突发举动吓了一跳，她大衣上的冷气和身体温度哗地扑到身上，他晚一步搂上宋智孝跟着蹦哒两下。其他出演者就对着转盘指针指着的金钟国和宋智孝的名字满脸呆滞，只有刘在石眼尖发现了刚刚抱在一起的二人组。  
“等下，你们刚刚是抱在一起了吗？”  
等到节目播出后，宋智孝才知道自己在节目里表现得有多外向张扬，比金钟国还热情的把综艺游戏当作奥林匹克，一到quiz就大脑卡机，特别是ending时和金钟国的拥抱，在网上全方位的引发话题。  
“前几天看了节目直播吗，听说收视率爆增呢。”  
她打断练习中开小差的金钟国：“还没完呢，再把朴信阳那段演一遍。”  
“嗓子都要哑了，让我喘口气吧。”金钟国抱怨完了就自顾自休息起来，对于宋智孝态度的转变有些在意，“你……对我态度变得很放松啊？”  
“本来就只是个学生，为什么不放松？”  
她知道金钟国口中所说的态度放松是怎么一回事，大概是两周前录节目时产生了战友情，也对金钟国在综艺上的演技有所赏识。他都那么敞开心扉接纳自己了，宋智孝也就自然放开些了。  
最主要的还是因为，越接近这个男人就会发现，这大叔其实还挺细腻少女的，比想象中容易接近多了。  
“你就是因为太放松了才会闯祸的。”  
金钟国只无意提起最近和宋智孝传出的绯闻，没想到这孩子竟然一脸无知的嘟起嘴眨巴眼睛。  
“……我闯什么祸了？”  
他忘了宋智孝是个不玩手机的稀奇物种，无奈扶额把她放在桌子上的手机拿过来，一个演艺人连个密码都没有，屏保甚至是英文单词表，要是丢了别人都不信这是演员宋智孝的手机。金钟国直接划开屏保，一路点进浏览器，页面却没有一点响应。  
“你这手机怎么连网络都没有？！”  
“啊，话费忘交了……”  
金钟国已经是数十次被这女人挫败，只好拿出自己的手机给她翻出前几天的娱乐新闻。  
——金钟国宋智孝，奇妙的艺能化学反应中优胜。  
“这怎么了？”宋智孝不解，一双眼睛继续眨巴。  
众所周知金钟国对女性这种发懵的表情没辙，被女性用求助的眼神看着更让他慌张，也对宋智孝的反应能力多少有些担忧，无语之下对她轻笑。  
“你这孩子也太不长心了，”他手托着脸，手动作慌张的玩着桌上的台本纸，“还挺可爱的。”  
“……”  
她与金钟国对视着几秒时间，看着这个男人在独处时才显露出的慵懒神色，年长五岁的男性beta轻声夸奖她的头脑单纯迷糊，露出半截手掌托着脸笑得眼睛弯弯的。  
心情有些古怪，她从没被人这么打趣着训诫过。  
“这叫绯闻，你一个当演员的会没事吗？”他把手机从宋智孝眼前拿回来，叫了声还在发懵的人，“智孝呀，你就是因为太单纯才会错失那么多机会的。”  
这次她反应过来了，金钟国对她的称呼变了。  
“你叫我……”  
“你都放松到叫我哥哥了，我不能总用敬语吧。”  
那也是宋智孝在录节目时随口换的称呼，录完就继续叫金钟国是“钟国哥哥”了，先前也是用敬语互相称呼的。  
她演戏也十多年了，宋智孝敢肯定自己现在是脸红了，对着一个男性beta。  
不管是综艺还是绯闻都好久没经历过了，她一下子还缓不过神，直到金钟国明着说了，她才想通自己的绯闻对象就是眼前这个男人。  
要不是她是个alpha，也许真的会像大众一样把这个男人当理想型。  
“随便你……反正我真名也不是这个。”  
嘴硬到最后，她还是没能抗拒得住金钟国的亲切对待，扭头挡住脸催他继续练习。

#  
几个月前从专业经纪公司来的策划经纪人推着眼镜框在笔记本上写的行云流水，分析了金钟国这两三年来的种种事业停滞现象，把一个乐观主义者说得当场抑郁，金甲镇的主要工作就变成了摇着金钟国的肩膀让他清醒。  
确实这几年来不管是歌手事业还是艺能事业都有些受阻，说得自负点就是没再多上升空间了，新经纪人的建议就是让金钟国去试着开拓事业范围，主要有两个大方向。  
第一就是尝试演技，第二就是综艺转型，也就是结婚生子。  
在第一次听到这两个方案时金钟国只大声搁下一句“胡扯”，过了两个礼拜忽然就清醒了，他已经四十五了，天天跟人家运动选手打架赛跑跳高，痛风痛得睡不着不说，骨头都要散架了。  
但就算是接受了这些提案，金钟国也不能忽然间就开始演戏或是娶个老婆回家。更何况他根本没有人选，以前认识的女性都喜成闺蜜，简直有损他一堂堂男性beta的名誉。  
就在这时，金石允向他伸出了橄榄枝，身后跟着个漂亮女人走了过来。  
长得精致但过得粗糙，看上去精明却迷迷糊糊的，一个曾经的大演员活得比谁都远离世俗，金钟国唱着Anysong的时候她在一边吐槽歌很奇怪。  
即使不擅长应付这类型的女性，事情仍旧跟着计划走着，金钟国也安分下来天天来练习室好好上演技课，时不时的瞥一眼旁边的女人，想知道这家伙除了年纪大之外到底哪里适婚了。  
“盯着我干嘛，背台本。”  
熟起来之后就干巴巴的一点兴致都没有，好端端的演员脸板得面无表情，上个课就像是为了拿工资一样应付。  
今天的宋智孝格外烦躁，负面情绪的源头就是这个问题学生。  
Naver热搜榜和SNS热门话题上都乱了套，宋智孝就看了铺天盖地的报道中其中一篇，上面附带的照片清晰的拍出了自己的脸和金钟国全南韩绝无仅有的身材。  
——熊孩子的时代终于结束？歌手金钟国、演员宋智孝热恋中？所属社暂未做出回应。  
要是只是小道新闻，任谁看都是拉郎配，两个人唯一的交集就是上个月在周末综艺里同时出演。但两个人就是好死不死被拍到了坐同一辆车进同一栋楼的照片，凌晨时男方出门时还和女方进行了亲密互动，实锤照片应有尽有。  
“看了新闻了？”金钟国先提起这个话题，“我还以为你要到秋天才会知道。”  
“我也没那么落后好吧？有关我自己的新闻我还是会看的！”  
自从被金钟国取了山顶洞人的外号，宋智孝的朋友们也开始这么调侃，侃得她不得不开始听什么Zico啊Crush啊这些歌，明明听了也听不懂。  
“怎么样？为什么公司这么急着否认了？”  
宋智孝想着那张照片就来气，那天晚上金钟国被她赶回家的时候偶然把她的口红擦花了，这哥哥还一脸滑稽嘲笑她，她一个一般不动怒的人抄出睫毛膏就往这男人脸上招呼，被狗仔队拍了个完美借位。  
第一次见金钟国时还以为他是那种稳重的绅士类型，认识一段时间才发现这男人就是个小孩。  
“难道哥哥不否认难道还要承认吗？”  
“我承认了，你这孩子又没看到新闻吧。”  
“……嗯？”  
宋智孝瞪大眼睛，十几秒后才眨巴一下，在金钟国的提醒下才手忙脚乱翻出手机，看到了两个小时前的新闻，相关话题现在还在热搜第一名。  
——金钟国方所属社承认恋情，宋智孝方：否认恋情系谣言，正在确认中。  
凭借自己贫瘠的想象力是暂时得不到结论的，宋智孝第一反应还以为是金钟国在威胁自己，转念一想又以为他是在变相表白。  
如果被这种男人表白倒也不是不可以，宋智孝脑子里有瞬间闪过这样的想法，把自己是alpha的事完全抛到外太空。  
“……什么意思？”  
就猜到这个家伙想不明白，之前金石允跟她解释的肯定都没听懂。  
金钟国叹了口气，把宋智孝的手机抢了过来关上：“听过恋爱合约吗？和那个差不多。”  
早在上个世纪末她是听过一次，但一想到要和陌生人装作恋爱就犯恶心，宋智孝就一口拒绝掉了，结果年纪轻轻的就被打压了好一段时间，也错过了进入艺能界的机会。  
都快四十的年纪再听到这个词，怎么可能不来气。  
“我和哥哥？恋爱？？”换做是四个月前的她绝对想不到自己竟然会和演艺界活化石金钟国谈恋爱，但现在她才反应过来自己一直被利用了，一激动就扯起嗓子，“你一开始就是冲着这个来的？！你还要脸吗！”  
过了太久beta的生活，宋智孝都好久没这么发过脾气了。  
“你冷静点，之前我不是说过有合约……”  
“你跟我说过吗？你跟导演说了合约，和我说了吗？和我经纪公司说了吗？！”  
宋智孝毫不顾忌的突进，缩短距离，猛然间袭来的强烈信息素和压迫力让金钟国不自主的后腿，胸口肌肉一紧，呼吸暂停。  
原来她在戏里的狠毒模样在现实里也是存在的，清澈的那双眼里也可以像现在这般熊熊燃烧着，散发出张扬而沉重的征服欲。  
陌生的信息素膨胀，金钟国脖子上热热的，脊背皮肤一麻，心率不齐着喘了口气，拿在手上的宋智孝的手机滑落下来砸在地上，清晰的撞击声传入耳里，震得意识酥麻。  
“等下……你先、听我说完……”  
是最近减少运动量的原因吗，还是太松懈了，这个女人怎么费洛蒙这么强。  
金钟国伸手推开宋智孝的肩膀，手指竟然使不上劲，就在宋智孝肩头滑过，他只好自己退让了几步拉开距离，下意识捂了捂胸口平复自己的生理反应。  
那时他还单纯的以为宋智孝只是情绪过于激动才会释放出这么强烈的费洛蒙，就那么愚蠢的相信了这个恶毒女人的话，相信她是个beta。  
宋智孝这才发现金钟国的异常反应，清醒过来立刻控制住了信息素，反过来战战兢兢的担心金钟国会不会看穿了她隐瞒性别。  
“……那你说，你想要什么。”  
“这就对了，冷静下来听我说不就好了吗。”  
还好金钟国没发现，他被信息素的冲击影响到没时间思考那些。  
“都说了我是来帮你的，你不是因为没有曝光度很苦恼吗？想拍戏又没资源，想上节目固定也没有渠道，我都听石允哥说了。”  
在四个月前开始转型计划时，宋智孝并不是第一个目标，甚至是在人选清单之外的人物，就那么恰好她对于艺能界也有需求，金钟国才会看中她。  
还有一个特殊原因就是，他原本就对这个演员有好感。  
听到金钟国又把导演的名字搬出来，宋智孝也不好反驳，如果是导演要帮忙她也无话可说。  
见宋智孝没有再紧逼过来，金钟国松了口气，蹲下身把她的手机从地上捡了起来。  
“你也知道我这边的人脉，电影导演、综艺导演，我都可以帮你牵线，只要你肯努力。”  
如果是别人来跟她用这些东西跟她谈判，宋智孝还不一定会信。这个男人身上特有的压迫感传来，宋智孝一时紧张得张嘴呼吸，比起金钟国身上类似较为厚重的果茶味道的费洛蒙，他本身的气势要更可怕。  
这么一听，这个提案实在是很诱人，就算让这个男人独自跟工作室几十号人马谈判可能也会把所有人都说服。  
“那我……我要做什么？”  
正因为谈判方是金钟国，她才隐约凭着直觉去信任他。  
“当然我不可能是要白帮你，演技课照常上，除此之外我不干扰你的演员生涯。”  
“就为了上课？”  
宋智孝才不信他就为了这点事来威胁自己。  
“还有一点。”  
金钟国伸手把手机递给宋智孝，勾起嘴角笑得胜券在握，语气丝毫没给她退路。  
“你要和我结婚。”

#  
打起精神一看镜子里的自己已经把婚纱全副武装，cody正在负责最后的发饰整理。  
宋智孝到了婚礼当天才反应过来自己闯大事了。  
原本以为只是装作订婚就“OK”一声，之外不让她强行和别人恋爱都好说，结果就因为宋智孝又忘记看kakaotalk信息误会了金钟国的意思，结婚合约的详细内容也没收到。  
结论是要举行婚礼，但不用结为名义夫妻，婚礼不向媒体公开但允许部分拍摄，除此之外只有直系亲属有合约知情权。  
“秀妍呐，好了吗？”金钟国门也不敲就进了化妆室，皮鞋跟在地上敲得脆响。宋智孝满头未固定的羽毛花瓣回不了头，看见镜子里的cody赶紧跑过去阻拦金钟国进来。  
自从签好合约后，这男人就开始叫她的真名，每次听到金钟国这么叫自己时，宋智孝总会被吓到出戏，以为金钟国并不是在演戏。  
“还没好呢，等会再进来……”  
“没关系，让他进来吧。”宋智孝无奈，cody的兴致比自己还高，不知道的还以为要结婚的人是cody，“你就打扮好了？”  
金钟国只见到宋智孝露着一半肌肤的背影，上前去拉了拉她手臂上的蕾丝花边，只盯着她裸露出来的后颈和肩头看，心想在婚纱店选裙子的时候这件看起来好像没那么暴露。  
“我又不用化浓妆，早结束了。”漫不经心的回答宋智孝的话，金钟国还在意着婚纱过于复杂的构造，晚了一会才看向镜子里的宋智孝。  
不愧是演员，真像个新娘。  
比平时更精致了，上了妆之后简直是橱窗人偶。栗色的盘卷发，耳后夹着羽毛，她眨眼时能看见睫毛上的银色亮片，枫叶红的嘴唇更显得小巧，脖颈线条又直又修长，也许不露出来才可惜了。  
“……这么打扮挺好看的，很适合你。”  
圆镜里的新郎新娘依靠着，比画还精致。  
宋智孝咳嗽一声，尴尬的移开视线，金钟国偏分造型意外的有杀伤力，脸上被捣鼓一下显得更精神了，一身正装被那身肌肉撑得笔挺利落，她都被这样大肆打扮的金钟国盯得脸红。  
“你不是还要去接待客人吗，还到这来打趣我……”声音忽然变得有些嘶哑，宋智孝清了嗓子也不见好转，在金钟国看来她脖子上的泛红尤其明显。  
金钟国轻笑，知道她是害羞了，拍拍她的肩膀走了出去。  
“等会牧师前见。”  
他一走出门就长出了口气，和宋智孝同台共演还是第一次，今天能不能在这么多朋友和亲属面前发挥好还是个问题。  
虽说合约上没有硬性规定不能告知父母，但金钟国没有向家人解释，宋智孝也没有，唯一知道事情真相的只有千成文。  
知道金钟国和宋智孝的假恋情当时，千成文最大的质疑就是，宋智孝并不喜欢男性beta，唯一一次和男性恋爱还是男性omega。  
实际上，宋智孝确实是头一回对一个男性beta感兴趣，只是那时她还没发现自己是如何看待金钟国的罢了。  
“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
总是含着笑意的那双眼近在咫尺，只有如此接近时才看得见他的温柔。  
“我愿意。”  
她一瞬间没分清那是金钟国的演技还是真实，仓皇转移了视线。  
“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
这誓词金钟国都听了上百遍了，却还是会见到这天花乱坠的誓言被打破的一天，于是对结婚一事逐渐产生了畏惧感，先前无数次恋情的失败只让他对婚姻越来越不自信。  
如果只是演戏的话，负担感就没那么重了。  
但当他反应过来面前的妻子是宋智孝时，被她精湛的新娘演戏所迷惑着许下誓言，即使知道那是假的，也短暂相信了现在发生的事是事实。  
“我愿意。”  
结婚对戒也不过是道具，金钟国却是头一次真正入了戏，为宋智孝戴上戒指时都忍不住想惊叹一句他妻子的美貌。宋智孝牵起他的手时也紧张得发颤，好在被金钟国拉了一把手腕才镇定下来。  
问题还是金钟国对吻戏的抵触，排演了几十遍都害臊得躲开的那个男人果然又磨磨蹭蹭的，和在练习室时的场景一样，红着耳根不情愿的眯起眼睛等她来亲。  
“哪有新娘亲新郎的，你还是不是个男人了！”每次宋智孝看到他这样就扔台本怒骂金钟国脸皮薄，“连亲热戏都过不了关要怎么去演戏啊，清醒一点！”  
“我不演亲热戏不就好了？！别演了我嘴都被亲肿了，你一个女人怎么这么不自重？”  
宋智孝轻叹了口气，无奈之下像排演时那样为这个新人演员打圆场，仰起头亲吻她的假新郎。  
这次还算认真，没有马上逃走。  
鼓掌声里金钟国又一次脸上泛红，抿起嘴疯眨眼睛。  
“我这是职业素养。”  
她笑了，轻声说了排练时常说的那句话。

#  
睡前把上一期破了历史收视率的节目重看了一遍，宋智孝感叹着金钟国对于夫妻演技越来越熟练，自己却难以轻易入戏，大概是害怕会假戏真做。  
和金钟国结成夫妻对她而言不会有好结果。两个人都个性强烈，宋智孝没有自信一直为了金钟国退让，退一万步讲，双方都不具备受孕的能力，坦白而言就是同性恋。  
一想着这些复杂的事就容易发困，最近事情一多，离开他人视线的金钟国总是不比在镜头前可爱，宋智孝也是一种结束工作的心态，一录完就各回各家，她不知道是不是只有自己这边会觉得这样的合约夫妻的生活未免有些空虚寂寞。  
宋智孝刚从床上爬起来就接到了金钟国的电话，被打扰到睡眠没好气的打了招呼。  
“你声音怎么回事，又大白天睡觉了吧。”  
“关哥哥什么事。”  
节目下的金钟国不会亲昵叫着她轻声细语的劝她起床，偶尔语气冷淡，偶尔发着小脾气，偶尔出于形式上的叫着宋智孝是“秀妍小姐”。  
“打扮一下，晚上去见严导，我陪你去。”  
如果这男人真能做到在镜头内外表里如一，宋智孝也许早就栽给他了，可这男人就是总在快越界时把夫妻和同事的线划得清清楚楚，她根本没机会深入了解这个人。  
“哥哥干嘛要去，不是来谈我的新电影的事吗……”  
脑袋还不太清醒，宋智孝又爬又滚从床上下来，摸索到洗手间里挠了挠自己又是几天没洗的头发。  
“我也和严导有点事要谈，晚上七点半准时到。”  
金钟国在餐厅门口碰到宋智孝时刚好是七点半，那孩子又戴着鸭舌帽风风火火跑过来，像喝了假酒一样疯疯癫癫的，一看就知道又是几天没洗头。  
离上次录制完之后过了一周，他就有整整一周时间没见到宋智孝，看她过得这么快活，心里竟然有些不是滋味。  
“让你七点半到，还真就踩点来啊？”  
他推了把宋智孝的肩膀，这女人奇就奇在不会在意他的肢体接触，大咧咧的就像个男人。  
“要不然呢？你不愿意我来我就回去了，我弟把拉面都煮上了。”  
金钟国无语，扯起嘴角轻笑。  
“拉面？你还在吃拉面？你知道你的脸肿成什么样子了吗，又是碳水又是盐分，晚上还打算喝两瓶再回去吧？你早晚会胖死。”  
“胖死……”宋智孝大惊，赶紧拍了拍自己的脸，又一记low kick重击金钟国的小腿，“我BMI还在标准值里啊！成年人不吃拉面不喝酒，你以为谁都和你一样活成神仙啊？！”  
“你踢我？！你不戒酒就算了，你以为每次给你收拾烂摊子的是谁，大晚上陪着其他男人喝酒到半夜还边跑边笑，你职业素养呢？你不是我老婆吗？”  
宋智孝还是第一次听见他宣示主权，喉咙里梗了一下，竟然想不到话来反驳。  
那回她确实是喝上头了，到了十二点以后就断了片，醒过来时自己就睡在金钟国家里，金钟国靠在床头上一脸憔悴的玩着手机等她起来。  
因为金钟国现在住的地方就是两个人名义上的婚房，宋智孝那些亲切好友把烂醉的宋智孝扛着乌泱泱突袭金钟国的家，金钟国骂人的话都到了嘴边硬是吞了回去，好不容易才记起自己是这个醉鬼的丈夫的事。  
网上已经有怀疑的声音了，说金钟国这么健康的人怎么会纵容宋智孝抽烟喝酒，他发誓一定要让这个女人在两年内把电子烟和酒都扔了。  
身后传来严导的声音，宋智孝方才还暴怒着的情绪瞬间消失，一把挽住金钟国的手臂眉开眼笑。  
“严导晚上好啊，我和钟国哥哥才刚到呢。”  
金钟国也跟着笑，内心是越来越恐惧这个女演员的功力，真正的翻脸比翻书快。  
两个人跟着严导往店里走，金钟国收起笑容，低声在宋智孝耳边威胁。  
“你今晚再敢喝酒，明天就拳击馆见。”  
宋智孝为了报复这个男人对一个妙龄女性说出那样恶毒的诅咒，秉持该听的都不听不该听的都听的行事风格，去了拳击馆又不一定打不过金钟国，于是又把自己灌得烂醉，以至于没能听到金钟国和导演的详细聊天内容。  
所以第二天她收到严导的短信时，什么也没弄清楚就向金钟国发了火。

#  
身体三番五次的在宋智孝面前出现异常反应，金钟国就算再集中也克制不住自己的生理反应。  
毫无疑问是花香味，这个味道他在宋智孝身上闻了大半年了，还是第一次知道这种气味能这么强烈，浓得像是腐烂的玫瑰香，掐着脖子让人无法呼吸。  
明明只穿着一件衣服，身上止不住的烧热。  
好热……  
“哥哥怎么跟我承诺的？不干扰我的演员事业？”  
宋智孝低沉下来的声音堪比麻药，意识逐渐模糊，皮肤表面却越来越敏感，她的一呼一吸都让身体战栗，本能的对她的气味做出被压制的反应。  
连她翻纸的声音都是酷刑，像针扎一样刺激着全身的细胞，金钟国只想现在能失聪了就好。  
“你以为没有明令规定就可以对我耍熊样？谁让哥哥私自同意接戏了？”宋智孝把压箱底的婚约书一张张洒下来，盖在瘫在沙发边上粗喘着的金钟国身上，落上他不断起伏的胸口，“你这次是不是过分了点？”  
金钟国连抬起头都费劲，稍微挪动一下身体也会被身后沙发布料质感摩擦得脊背发软，他还没想清楚这情况是怎么回事时就已经浑身发汗起来。  
“你这混蛋……骗我……”  
咬牙切齿的骂人话都成了喘息，宋智孝稍微动下脚尖分开他的大腿内侧都差点要了他的命，能忍下叫声简直是奇迹。  
“呜……”  
他想伸手去拦住宋智孝的小腿，腰上一软没了力气。  
这女人，明显是个alpha。  
为什么之前会没发现呢，还傻傻跟一个女性alpha谈结婚条件，他早该怀疑宋智孝各种诡异的行为特征的，这么自主独立又大大咧咧的女性是beta的可能性不会有多高。  
金钟国还是第一次觉得宋智孝的眼神有这么可怕，自己就像只待宰的家畜一样在她的控制之下动弹不得，只有呻呤的份。  
“我进剧组就要把你也捆绑上？难怪大家都说哥哥是交易天才，去演戏都可惜了，怎么不去经商？”  
他仗着是名义上的丈夫为宋智孝做下了决定，虽说导演和制片方本来的意向就是同时邀请两个人，宋智孝前一天晚上喝醉了酒就大方允许他出演了，金钟国就猜到这人会反悔，但没想到她在演员事业上把原则看得非常重。  
“哥哥有想过别人会怎么想我吗，你靠着它出道，这是你买的电影，你做的噱头，我是你的演员吗？”她一看到严导的消息时大脑空白了一瞬，说要做第一档真实夫妻出演的电影，她只觉得金钟国又是在无理取闹，一气之下爆发了信息素来逼问他事情的前因后果。  
早知道就不该喝那么多的，现在后悔也只能朝金钟国撒气了。可能是抑制信息素敏感的药物服用了太久，宿醉的后遗症还没消散，宋智孝信息素不受控制的迅速膨胀，金钟国脚下一滑就倒在了地上，紧揪着胸前的衣物靠上沙发。  
“说点什么吧，我不会就这么算了的。”  
宋智孝半跪了下来，金钟国眼皮一跳，挣扎着贴上沙发，她那股气味已经要把他熏得神智不清了，再多听她说两句话就要灵魂出窍了。  
“不要……”无意识间，第一次对妻子说出了示弱甚至是求饶的句子，“别过来……”  
身体好奇怪，心跳好快。  
他连在运动的时候都没听见过自己如此频繁的心率，胸口的肌肉本能的颤抖着，电流般的快感刺激着乳首在宽大的衣衫下逐渐充血挺立。  
她的身体温度越近就越是躁动，被她用怒火中烧的眼神盯着竟然会兴奋，浑身的细胞都叫嚣着……想要被征服。  
“等等……你没事吧？”  
宋智孝才发现金钟国过于激烈的反应，方才被她推搡的露了一半的胸膛上盖着几页纸，暴露在外的蜜色皮肤上一片绯红，从脖颈到锁骨的皮肤随着呼吸的急促而缓慢的染上了情色的潮红，随着呼吸剧烈起伏。  
“走、走开……”  
胸前痒痒的，异样的酥麻感从腰椎逼上胸口，因为舌根发麻到口齿不清。  
“我知道了，我就走，但是，”宋智孝还是不忍看到金钟国一大男人被她逼到这种境地，单纯出于安慰的伸手抚摸上他的脸，尽量放轻了声音，“钟国哥哥，跟我道声歉。”  
被alpha的信息素控制的感觉并不好受。  
这个alpha还是宋智孝，是个和自己过了几个月婚后生活的女性，当够了贤妻忽然正经着脸命令他的道歉，并不细致的手掌皮肤摩擦着左脸，朱红的嘴唇一张一合的唤着他的名字。  
“对不起……”  
分明错的人不是自己，在女性alpha强大的信息素的压迫下，唯命是从的执行着命令的他的身体自动道了歉，已经完全不受自己的理智控制了。被宋智孝近距离注视着着，忽然小腹一紧，从未响应过任何一个alpha的私密处欲望倾涌而出。  
有哪里不太对劲。  
宋智孝挪动着手摸上金钟国的脖颈，手掌轻按他的胸部，心率快得吓人，被触碰到前胸的人抽气一声，扭着腰要躲开。她注意到金钟国的身体因为自己的呼吸和细微的触碰而在颤抖着。  
他的身体热得厉害，还在不住颤抖，不知何时散乱着头发，堂皇扇动着睫毛一字不发，用词组来回答她的话。  
“等等、秀妍呐，不要……”  
被她碰过的地方都抽搐着逃开她的触摸，金钟国艰难的弓起背只想赶紧逃走，下意识的叫着宋智孝的真名，下半身一阵阵的兴奋却让整个身体都不听使唤。  
是金钟国信息素的味道在扩散，比平日浓了好几倍，毫不掩饰的表达着欢愉进入宋智孝的感官，蒙着一层水汽的眼睛直勾勾的裸露着情欲。  
金钟国没经历过这种情况，但宋智孝可是很熟悉金钟国这种反应。  
在浓郁的信息素里宕机几秒，宋智孝触电般的收回手站了起来。  
“哥哥是omega？”

#  
大概25年前，金钟国在出道前做过一次全面检查，性别检查结果是“非典型omega”。  
看着25年后医院给出的一模一样的性别结果，金钟国这才记起自己刚上初中时班上一起去体检就他一个人没收到体检报告表，那张表还是后来给他的。  
虽说他的身体构造是omega，具有生育能力，但荷尔蒙和激素检查都没查出个omega该有的样子。初中时发情期诊断也没通过，同龄omega的周期都预测得清清楚楚，就他被医生撵出去说他是来错房间了，然后在性别栏上看见医生写得清清楚楚的“男性beta”。  
金钟国到了二十岁才知道自己也许能生孩子，但因为没有omega发情期，甚至连排卵功能都是冷冻状态，他转头就把这事给忘了，完全把自己当作是beta过了25年。  
总归是要工作，金钟国从医院拿了药就又开始正常工作了，除了信息素比以前稍重一些之外没有什么变化。节目录到一半，金钟国看了眼手表上的时间急急忙忙跑出录制场外，从包里翻出药就着水两口吞下，从没见过金钟国吃药的梁世灿在一旁看呆。  
“哥生病了吗？”  
金钟国摇摇手把水吞下去：“抑制药。”  
“今天好像是有点……”梁世灿点头应和，他一般都不太感知得到金钟国的信息素，今天却比较明显，“但哥不是没有发情期的吗，怎么突然开始吃这个了？”  
被梁世灿问到点子上了，金钟国左右看了眼确定没人注意这边，在梁世灿耳边一阵低语。  
听完金钟国的陈述后梁世灿更是摸不着头脑，后仰脑袋用双下巴表示困惑。  
“……说哥是omega是什么意思啊？”  
“字面上的意思。”金钟国就知道他不信，一掌挥上梁世灿的脸，“从出生就是，到现在才发情，你感觉不到我今天身上味道很奇怪？”  
被金钟国这么一说，梁世灿才发现好像是那么回事。  
梁世灿吸了口气，眼珠子转着歪了下头：“那哥和智孝小姐哪边是呃啊啊啊！”  
话还没说完左手食指上传来剧痛，梁世灿在金钟国和善的眼神下赶紧求饶，手指头逃出生天。  
“我是有事问你，你女朋友不是omega吗，就没有类似这种情况吗？很长一段时间不会发情之类的？”  
管他说了什么，梁世灿优先为自己的指头做康复运动。  
“还好吧，一般应该标记了之后就不怎么发情了，可能……”他顿了下，以一副豁然开朗的表情把食指指向金钟国，“是寂寞了，向喜欢的人寻求安慰。”  
两人之间流动的空气安静两秒，金钟国的表情逐渐更黑，梁世灿刚想逃命就又被抓住手指一顿凌虐。  
“哥你害羞个什么劲啊！这不是好事吗，你们夫妻恩爱为什么要针对我？！”  
根本就不是什么夫妻。金钟国咬牙，那家伙不是正牌妻子就算了，还是个女alpha，自从互相揭底之后两个人独处时的气氛就变得极其暧昧，连节目都不能好好录了，趣味突然大打折扣。  
况且，他还不想这么快就承认自己对宋智孝有点意思，唯独在这方面不想输。  
“亏我还把那家伙当老婆……”  
至少是在摄像机和别人面前，金钟国是有把宋智孝当妻子的。  
“什么啊，吵架了？”梁世灿吹着指头应和金钟国的自言自语。  
“我是不知道她在想什么，没吵架。”他随口应付梁世灿，打开手机打算向医生报告身体状况，注意力却忽然集中在手机背景上的婚纱照上。  
是某次录节目时宋智孝给他换的屏保，因为这张照得非常有水准，他正搂着宋智孝的腰，两人对着鼻尖轻笑着，身上的礼服比结婚时用的婚装还华丽。  
如果这是真的……  
金钟国不止一次这么想过，要是合约结束解除假婚约，他就更没时间能耗了。  
烦躁了快一周的心情忽然间低落下来，金钟国才发现自己原来就算和她结了婚也会感到寂寞缺爱，比单身时无所畏惧的自己要软弱多了。  
就是那个女人谎报性别让他信息素错乱，才会变成现在这样莫名其妙的局面，金钟国想到那天在宋智孝面前失态就来气，那女人竟然敢用信息素来威胁他。  
“……我都不知道怎么面对她了，”金钟国喃喃，扭头向梁世灿求助，“我在你家住一段时间吧，房租我出。”  
听他说出房租时梁世灿心动了一瞬：“你们俩的事不要总扯上我……哥你好好吃药就行了。”  
“又不能一直吃药，我不是不喜欢吃药吗。”  
那只有一个方法了，梁世灿抿了下嘴唇，视死如归凑近金钟国耳语。  
“其实哥早点被标记就没问题了……”  
金钟国一掌盖上梁世灿的脸，关上手机装作什么都没听见回到录制场地里。

#  
千成文也没问宋智孝为什么突然又回家住了，看上去好像是和老公吵架了，宋智孝倒是坐着千成文的车在去拍画报的路上自爆了分居原因。  
“那哥哥发现我是alpha了。”一次炮弹发言还不够，还有第二发，“他也骗我了，他是omega。”  
一个急刹车，宋智孝差点把耳坠都甩飞出去。  
看千成文那困惑的表情显然是以为自己听错了，宋智孝揉着强冲击下发酸的后颈，在他脑袋上敲了一下。  
“是我的错，前几天做的太过了，那哥哥第一次发情该有多害怕啊。”  
“……你说的是韩文吧，我怎么听不懂？”  
宋智孝把耳坠戴好，心虚的瞥了眼千成文：“我害他发情了，因为之前他让我们一起出演电影那件事，我跟他生气……”  
“你管那个大哥说是omega？？”  
千成文情绪激动的拉下车窗指向旁边百货大楼上挂着的金钟国的蛋白质饮料广告，那上面的男人丧着一张脸湿着刘海，把轻蔑的眼神投向地面所有首尔民众，嘴里咬着袖口还把小腹露出来一小块，不知道的还以为是内裤广告，上个月还就因为这照片过于性感被大众omega请愿换张图。  
虽然那张照片宋智孝早就看过了，她往驾驶位靠了靠，还要弯下身才能把金钟国的样子看个完整。  
灰色紧身衣下面的那具凹凸有致的身体，在她脚下低吟着的样子，她也看过了。从低处仰视的那对锐利的蛇目似乎能穿透人的心脏，一向都是这样时而冰冷时而燃烧才让人难以捉摸。  
心跳忽然快了几拍，宋智孝飞快甩甩头甩掉脑袋里的回想画面，光想着金钟国那天发情时的样子身体就自动给出了反应。  
虽说那次金钟国睡醒后就没事了，但信息素的味道比平时浓郁了好几倍，宋智孝大半夜拉上他去了趟医院检查。医生查着查着也一脸困惑，摘下眼镜眯眼仔细确认这人是金钟国后又确认了一番检查结果。  
非典型omega，宋智孝要不是亲眼看到那张单子，也不敢相信那个画报上肆意散发着男性荷尔蒙的那个男人确实是个omega，更不知道接下来要如何面对他。  
要是有双人行程时，金钟国总是比她先到十分钟，化好了一半的妆朝宋智孝打招呼。  
“好久不见了。”他笑眯眯的仰头与宋智孝对视，一周不见后自然就说漏了嘴。  
宋智孝还没从他被化的眉型锋利又贴上了双眼皮的妆容里反应过来，意识到金钟国说错了话，不会有哪对同居中的夫妻会在打招呼时用上这句话。  
“说什么呢……”  
“上次见都是今天早上了。”  
金钟国立刻自己打了圆场，被撑开双眼皮的双眼笑起来更具杀伤力。  
然而这招对宋智孝没用，她垮下脸在金钟国手臂上重击一拳：“肉麻死了。”  
接到画报通告时说是要拍夫妻档，金钟国见到从另外的化妆间浓妆现身的宋智孝更确定了这根本就不是什么“新婚夫妻”主题，就是看准了两个人成熟性感的特定风格来邀请的。两套服装一黑一白都走的性感风，他只有花衬衫，宋智孝是吊带鱼尾裙和泡泡袖套装。  
好久没见宋智孝浓妆的样子，说不定他还一次都没亲眼见过，结婚时也没这么夸张。日常都不见她打理头发，这次烫了一头羊毛卷，耳朵上垂着她自己的珍珠耳坠。原本卷翘的睫毛上粘上根根分明的假睫毛，灰色的美瞳，深灰色的烟熏妆，裸色的唇色，都被她轻松驾驭。  
“你还……挺好看的。”  
宋智孝拧了把金钟国的胳膊，把他疼得缩手轻叫了声。  
“发什么呆，要开拍了。”她也是被金钟国盯得害臊，这哥哥看上去脸皮薄，实际上是个撩人不自知的角色。  
就和那张知名的百货大楼外的巨大画报上一样，一头鸟窝样的头发理得稀乱，最近又长出来的那些黑发也被轻度漂掉了些颜色，前所未有的大浓妆一看就知道是模仿当红小生的风格，在这个中年正能量代表人的脸上显得还挺慵懒厌世的。  
“咝……你身为人妻的，怎么这么暴力。”  
金钟国低声抱怨，语气里无意识的撒娇，宋智孝被他这点反差闹得心里痒痒的。可能就是从上次他发情开始，宋智孝忽然觉得这男人日常刻薄的样子也有些可爱，金钟国也自暴自弃的放下名义丈夫的身段，不知不觉的互相熟悉了不少。  
两个人已经互知了真实性别，金钟国也没急着逃离她，明明都经历过了omega发情是多恐怖的事，却还是照着台本上那样扮演着她的熊样丈夫。  
“我这是职业素养。”没办法时就搬出这句台词，宋智孝经常拿这句话倔他。  
“笨蛋，人妻算什么职业。”金钟国轻笑，自然的在她手臂上轻拍。  
既然如此，那就陪他演到底吧。  
导演cue下后金钟国马上就进入了工作状态，现在论做平面模特可能金钟国比她都要熟练了，被自己的学生这么追上来让人心情微妙。  
在自我发挥和导演要求下进行亲密肢体接触早就不是难事，当作是演技就不再有多少芥蒂。金钟国搂住宋智孝的腰，把她背对着摄像拉进怀里，直视镜头时脑子里想着这家伙一周不见竟然胖了不少。  
不过手感上还是一样，没有多少赘肉，随手一圈就能抱进怀里。  
他又把脸侧向宋智孝，嘴凑近她耳边：“你真的得去健身房了。”  
宋智孝比金钟国的状态差了不少，唯独这次在镜头前不能心平气和的回应他的玩笑，金钟国身上的信息素比以往强烈，混着他常用的身体乳味道，比那天发情时的气味还要诱人。  
“别出声。”  
他要是再往她耳边上吹气，宋智孝不知道自己能否把持得住，深吸口气朝着镜头转过身和金钟国交换位置，打起精神投入到拍摄里。  
“原谅我了？”金钟国趁着自己背对镜头，忍不住嘴痒。  
宋智孝正抱着他的背，顺手就在金钟国背阔肌上掐了一把。  
“是我让着你了。”  
她原本是想找个机会道声歉的，金钟国擅自做主接戏的事还没完，看在他最近因为omega体质增强而猛嗑药的份上先放他一马。  
按照摄影师的要求换了站位，金钟国先响应了导演要亲密接触的要求，缓缓歪过头朝宋智孝今天看起来特别心不在焉的表情接近，还在互相鼻尖轻触时被吓一跳的后仰了脖子。  
金钟国不禁笑了，宋智孝被他耍得抬不起头，要不是妆容够厚，肯定是脸红得像是被一盒腮红打翻在脸上。  
她即兴下拎起金钟国的衣领，他身上最浓郁的气味就是从胸口散露出来的，似乎比刚开始拍摄时更厚重了。  
好在拍摄很快就结束了，宋智孝来不及去换衣服，把金钟国扯到了摄影棚附近的小更衣室里。  
“你还好吗？身体没事？”  
一周没做过夫妻演技，宋智孝都有些生疏，但金钟国似乎特别沉浸其中，洒在她肩上的呼吸温烫，双目朦胧不清。金钟国身上的费洛蒙味道确实又在扩散，和之前的发情迹象一模一样。  
后来金钟国才反应过来，这就是梁世灿所说的，因为喜欢对方才会主动发情。  
“什么还好……”说完时他才在变小的空间里感受到宋智孝对自己信息素的应答，强烈得让他连话都说不全，金钟国才发现自己的心跳声在本就趋高的状态下更加狂躁。  
他被熟悉的生理反应吓到，本能的推开宋智孝的身体，背后一声闷响撞在墙上。  
宋智孝被他推得退后一步，深呼吸着保持冷静，金钟国发情时的信息素远比一般的omega强烈，又比平时那种不张扬又闷骚的气息要低俗多了。  
“……我是什么时候开始……”  
他没有察觉到，之前的20多年他都是作为beta生活，到了被确认是已经激活了omega性征之后还认为在拍摄节目和画报时偶尔出现心速加快算是正常现象。  
“拍摄中半就开始了。”宋智孝咽了口口水，自己的身体也在起反应，金钟国太过诚实的欲望下被动的回应了他的诉求，他今天的反应比之前那次还要燥热，“哥哥今天没吃药吗？”  
宋智孝一开口，金钟国小腿肌肉就发软，身体像要被蒸发一样散发热气，沸腾着想被人安慰，腰椎上酥麻的几乎站不稳身子，被熟悉的花香味包围更是火上浇油，瞬时间喉咙干燥，大腿根部抽搐。  
“我吃了……按时吃了……”  
安慰的对象就在面前，也是让自己一次次发情的罪魁祸首。  
——你是寂寞了，向喜欢的人寻求安慰。  
梁世灿说的没错，身体的本能也在断断续续的咆哮着，他想被宋智孝标记，被她真正完完全全的征服占有。  
好可怕。

#  
最担心的事还是发生了，宋智孝忘了这个男人本来就是个“非典型”，一般的药大概治不了他。  
“冷静点，看着我，这样会舒服些吗？”宋智孝赶紧贴近了金钟国发热的身体，他身上浓郁而甘甜的味道瞬时间侵入五感。  
金钟国只能急促换气来勉强维持理智，循着声音低下头时，宋智孝的脸就在跟前。  
“快……你走开点，我快不……”  
一双饱满的嘴唇贴了上来，比起自身的体温要略低一些，温热而湿润的逐渐深入进了口腔，打乱他的呼吸。  
和任何一次演技课都不一样，比任何一次都横冲直撞的侵袭他发麻的上颚黏膜，挑拨着口腔里的敏感带，被她的乱来彻底打乱了节奏，头脑昏胀的被牵着鼻子走。  
舌根在被舔舐、吸吮，舌尖上密密麻麻的有被啃咬的酥麻感，自己的喘息声在耳里逐渐清晰。他在被一个女性alpha控制、主导，被啃咬着脖颈发出无法隐忍的低吟声，即使发热的状态得到缓解，意识却更为急躁的渴求着更多。宋智孝几乎是习惯性的触摸他的胸部，就算强忍声音也克制不住变了调的喘息，金钟国腰上彻底没了力气，身体被摆布着期待被alpha标记。  
宋智孝放开对金钟国的压制，原本以为他这身肌肉会很难处置，却一只手就能摁住。  
“啊、松开……好难受……”  
金钟国呼吸急躁，喘息着的喉咙里隐隐发痒，被爱抚的舌根上传来从来都没有过的敏感的酥麻感，口腔里下意识的分泌着粘稠的唾液，沾湿被咬得发红的嘴唇。一呼一吸间胸口几乎要把衬衫撑开，被宋智孝揉摁着的左边胸部起了反应，在刺激下微微抽搐。  
“好了……我不碰你了，趁现在快走吧。”  
她擦了把嘴，见到金钟国眼里明显的恢复了些镇静，赶紧带他离开更衣室，换了个出口把他先塞进车里，边安慰他还得让他把衣服脱下来，衣服是肯定要还回去的。  
“不是说了不碰……我自己、啊……我自己来！”  
金钟国一个人解衣服的速度太慢了，宋智孝直接上手帮他解扣，再等一会她的药效也要过了，要是被他的信息素影响到了就会出大事。  
扣子一被解开，衣物自然顺着金钟国的身体线条滑落，这时他已经是皮肤红了一半了，蒙着层温热的薄汗在胴体上，因为被alpha注视着而腹部紧收，排布着八块明显的腹肌块，人鱼线沟壑延伸到灰色的内裤边里。  
“笨蛋，别看……”  
他就算这么说，谁不会多看两眼，宋智孝神使鬼差的去碰他的身体。金钟国借着羞耻找回了点理智，拉扯着衣服想遮住自己的身体，被宋智孝碰着肚子上的皮肤像被电打一样，为了忍耐不要发出奇怪的声音不得不捂住嘴，低吟着仰起了头。  
被触碰时的身体下意识挺腰，宋智孝才发现金钟国的腰有这么细，他接连喘息着展开脖颈的反应就好像在交合时的状态，她闭上眼摇摇头，让自己打起精神，把金钟国的私服丢给他。  
“怎么这么磨蹭，快穿上，把裤子脱了。”  
“什么，裤子……”金钟国只有这种时候反应能力跟不上宋智孝，衣服才套到胸口，他被眼前杂乱的刘海挡了一半视线，忽然一股巨大拉力，裆下一凉，“呀！！千秀妍！”  
“小声点！半九十了还穿这么新潮的内裤……”  
她是满不在乎见到金钟国的躯体，他的全身上下早就在节目和广告上被全国民看了个遍。金钟国羞得连声音都要发不出来，身上异常的瘙痒感也不管了，飞快的把衣服拉下遮住胯间鼓囊囊的地方。  
“你这……禽兽……”  
他低声下气的咒骂这狠毒的女人，缩着腿往车内隐秘的角落里躲，宋智孝肯定看到了他内裤上的水痕，金钟国连发情的反应都顾不上，紧咬着嘴把下半身藏得严严实实。  
不愧是名牌大腿，宋智孝刚刚差点没把裤子拉下来就是卡在了大腿，每个肌肉块规则的绕着腿根，他穿着裤子时绝对看不出他的腿还这么修长。  
金钟国腿部的颜色和身上一模一样，连大腿根都是古铜色的，膝盖和脚腕处都是均匀肤色，白色船袜被她暴力脱衣掀下来了一半挂在脚尖上。宋智孝又是怔了片刻，半张着嘴沉醉于眼前这具身体的神秘之中。  
“哇……”下意识的发出感叹。  
“你快走啊！”被害者则是气急败坏的催她快点办正事。  
好在车程不远，宋智孝拖着金钟国连滚带爬回了同居房的卧室里，甩手把人丢上床用被子裹成紫菜包饭，翻箱倒柜把药找出来加剂给他喂下。  
她正好赶上了自己药效过去的时刻，逐渐对屋内留下的金钟国的气息开始有所察觉，仿佛被海妖呼唤着就要咬上了鱼饵，脑海里金钟国赤裸着的躯体的画面不断清晰。宋智孝一咬牙离开了同居房，她在这里只会对金钟国做出更出格的事。  
夜晚，药效锐减，迅速消退的镇静作用后是漫长的焚烧。

#  
“那好，之后再跟您细谈，抱歉……”  
金钟国挂断电话，检查好服药时间到厨房里接了杯水两口把药吞下，把水和药片都咽下后长长叹了口气。  
因为突然有了omega发情现象的原因，之前谈好的电影无限期延迟，好不容易让宋智孝同意两人一起出演，结果只能暂时搁置这部戏，最坏的结果是两个人都被换掉。  
“真是的，什么时候回来了，一股香味。”  
厨房里有宋智孝的味道，大概是工作到附近顺路来吃了个午饭。金钟国捏着鼻子在空中挥挥手想散掉那些味道，这费洛蒙在前段时间让他天天做噩梦，每晚都梦见自己被宋智孝扒得精光，在她的支配下只顾着享欢。  
金钟国之前的恋爱对象都是beta和omega，他从没想过对alpha动心会对自己的身体产生那么大的影响，一想到自己会被宋智孝强吻甚至强上就有伤他的男性自尊。  
“分居了也不给我好过，那丫头……”  
和宋智孝分居起了效果，金钟国从医生那里拿了增大剂量的抑制剂，好不容易熬过了发情期。药物会有反作用也没办法，他还是要工作的，演戏可以推迟，但固定出演的节目不能长期缺席。  
反作用来得比想象中还强烈，整整一周，他不能接触到有关宋智孝的任何东西，偶然用错她用过的牙刷都会有反应，到了晚上药效完全消退后的发热简直要了他的命。  
每晚和自己的身体打仗时脑袋里的想法一直反复循环：不想再痛苦下去了，干脆被标记算了，但只有宋智孝的信息素才对自己有效，那还不如继续痛苦下去。  
早知道就不要对她产生什么虚假的夫妻感情，都是背了台本在摄像机面前演的罢了，之前做过的爱情线也不少，为什么偏偏这次就假戏真做了。  
门口的密码锁哔哔啵啵响了几声，金钟国心跳骤停，宋智孝在门外打着电话的声音逐渐接近，大门嘎一声被人推开。  
“我知道了，我会跟他商量的。”宋智孝挂断电话，没好气的瞪了眼正好出现在眼前的金钟国，径直走向厨房，“忘拿东西了。”  
“你别过来……”  
金钟国被长时期的发情吓怕了，一看到宋智孝出现在自己的空间里就想逃。  
宋智孝脚步一停，这哥哥竟然还在摆出一副受害者的嘴脸，看着就生厌。  
“你没什么话对我说吗？”  
她没注意到的是自己的alpha费洛蒙在金钟国多次发情的影响下，也比以往要难以控制，气火上头就更不自觉发散。  
“你干什么……快出去，我好不容易才……”  
已经晚了，千辛万苦消退下去的发热又袭上脊背，金钟国脚下不稳扶住了墙，被宋智孝步步紧逼着无处可逃。  
“你不演了是吧？那你费尽心思安排这出戏是为了什么，耍我吗？我这辈子能有几次能接到严导演的戏？”  
“怎么又是这件事……你先听我说……”  
他不是没为宋智孝考虑，制作方最开始邀请的其实是以宋智孝为优先的双人出演，如果就因为他发情期而放弃掉，对于宋智孝来说确实很可惜，但目前还没能争取到让她单独出演的机会。  
“又想用什么来骗我？我上次放过哥哥是因为看你可怜，这次可不会了。”她偶尔会需要对这个男人无情一段时间，金钟国有时太过自我，需要有人压制住他，“很难受吧，那就来求我吧。”  
“说不定我会考虑抱你呢。”  
她勾起嘴角笑了，明知那是气头上的玩笑话，作为omega的身体却只会一味的臣服。  
他想被标记都要想疯了。  
上周已经把发情期专用药都吃完了，正是身体虚弱的时候，金钟国喉咙里一声悲鸣，逐渐变得模糊的视野里晃着宋智孝白皙的脖颈，和从她皮肤上蔓延的浓厚香味。  
她的发丝、双眼、失色的嘴唇、清晰的指节、衣物包裹下的前胸腰胯，对她的一切都变得敏感的感官不停的捕捉着她身上令人垂涎的所有细节，三番五次的对她起了性欲。  
“求……”  
求求你救救我吧。金钟国差点就要说出口，被这种会让人失去神智的热度操控实在太痛苦了。  
不管怎么逃避事实，他已经不是beta了，从一开始就注定了会像现在这样为了alpha的气味如痴如醉，即便是数次在宋智孝面前经历令人难堪的发狂也难以接受这样淫荡的自己的身体。  
金钟国紧咬住下唇，不知道哪来的倔强死要面子的扭过头，喘息间喉结上下滑动着。  
余光瞥见厨房桌子上的药瓶，金钟国以前见过。  
那是宋智孝的抑制药，她说过那是能抑制对信息素敏感的药。  
宋智孝刚想继续玩弄下这幅落魄模样的金钟国，他忽然推开她的身体，趔趄着把厨房桌上自己的忘拿走的药抢了过去，缩在角落里活像只野兽，呼吸粗重。  
“别再靠近我了。”  
能像金钟国这样好几次被迫发情还能维持理智的omega，宋智孝还从没见过，他那不管何时都胸有成竹的表情也渐渐看腻了。  
宋智孝也懒得去抢，她特地回来一趟来拿就是为了防止金钟国会误食。  
既然他想要，那就给他吧。  
她装作惋惜的叹了声气，宣布放弃的摆摆手：“那哥哥就把药拿走吧，送你了。”

#  
“今天节目超有意思的！我明天中午再来接哥！”  
“嗯，你小声点，快回去早点休息。”  
“好，代我向嫂子问好！”  
在家门口送走金甲镇，金钟国猛地合上门，再也演不下去的靠上门板跌坐，一松懈下来下身就泛滥的一塌糊涂，浑身皮肤发麻，碰到新风系统送来的气流都会兴奋。  
晚上七点半已经是极限了，今天硬是忍到了九点，家里没有宋智孝来过的痕迹，只有几天前留下的外套还没被拿走，自那天后她就再也没来过了。  
金钟国吃下宋智孝那瓶抑制药后浑身像被火烧，意识一度中断，清醒时床上被他又踢又抓弄的乱七八糟，宋智孝就在这时装好人来送什么水果，以一副胜利者姿态说是在惩罚他。  
他问了医生才知道宋智孝那瓶药不是给omega吃的，是专门针对alpha对信息素的感应功能使其迟钝，对于omega来说只能抑制住本身信息素的扩散，不能长期起效不说，甚至还有严重的副作用。  
现在的情况需要他停止活动接受全面检查治疗，不然就只能把药继续吃下去，夜晚一到就反复经受愈来愈烈的苦痛。  
那女人就是故意的，为了惩罚自己装作好心把药送给了他。  
他早就丢掉20多年间身为beta的脸面无数次试着自我解决，不管用上什么方法让自己达到性高潮都没有镇静效果，只有抱着宋智孝的外套、把沾有她的味道的东西堆在身边才能暂时缓解，谁也不知道他们的婚房都只被他用来当作筑巢的工具。  
夫妻节目已经一段时间没录了，宋智孝忙着新剧宣传，金钟国还没来得及演员出道，就又在艺能界里迎来大势期，根本没时间跟宋智孝闹。  
恰好就是录固定节目时，宋智孝从巨大的礼物盒子里一拳破开纸盒走了出来，所有人都对特殊嘉宾热烈欢迎时，金钟国呆在原地，第一时间向pd确认这是不是真的。  
“哥哥！”  
看那爽朗秀气的笑，都是演的，都是合约上约定的。金钟国下意识的避开她的接触，从她手里挣开手臂，包括宋智孝在内的出演者全被金钟国排斥的举动惊到。  
“又把家务推给我就走，你还好意思出来？”  
刘在石眼疾手快接住梗，帮金钟国确定了这期的人设：“夫妻吵架回家去吵啊，在这闹什么啊！”  
河东勋也在旁边附和，手聚在身前一副看戏姿态：“既然这样干嘛要邀请啊，今天不是情侣主题吗？”  
宋智孝是知道了，金钟国这是在报复自己。  
“干嘛啊，你还熊，昨天因为你喊痛风疼我多晚才睡的？”  
不愧是宋智孝，学艺能学得就是快，编故事也编得越来越得心应手，金钟国都差点跟不上她。  
“你离我远点，要不是你我还会腰疼？！”  
一波轩然，两个人被吵着禁言，刘在石站在最前面朝主镜头用双臂比着X。  
这还不够，金钟国趁着还没到晚上对宋智孝展开全方面报复，最终个人战时就针对宋智孝，在她周围埋伏着吓她攻击她，把她整个扛起来转几个圈塞进储物柜，就是不让人死个痛快，宋智孝惊吓之中差点把喉咙都给喊破。  
记我人生中经历的最恐怖的综艺。宋智孝只要一感受到金钟国的费洛蒙在附近就头皮发麻撒腿就跑，这哥哥晚上时还挺可爱，白天的时候简直和野兽没差，丝毫不依赖费洛蒙，用最传统的气势威压威震四方。  
“呕……我还是觉得同床异梦比较好拍……”  
宋智孝被金钟国追得再喘不过气，连上九层楼后跑得干呕两声，不敢相信他还在服药，被他抓着两只手腕放弃了挣扎，也是头一回认识到自己在拳击馆应该是赢不了这男人。  
“不这样就治不了你，知道你错在哪吗？”金钟国换一只手就把宋智孝黏在墙上，录制到最后也没消掉那点小脾气，也是入戏过深。  
“不就是因为打扫……”  
“你太任性了，别总认为什么错都是我的，我已经把损失减到最小了，你怎么总不听我解释呢？”他还是头一次在镜头前说他和宋智孝之间真实发生的事，其他的都是台本，每次都要背上几天几夜，“你去演你的，我已经处理好了。”  
两个人的相遇、互相产生好感、恋爱中的趣事、各自回忆深刻的场所，都是编出来的故事，他和宋智孝之间什么都没有，就一纸合约。被契约拴在一起同台演戏，隐瞒自己的真实性别和性格，这种事金钟国快受够了。  
唯独对于自己这脾气旺盛的妻子，金钟国实在是背不下那些罗曼史台本了。  
宋智孝一时间没能反应过来。  
“我演我的？”她结巴了一下，睁大眼睛，“真、真的？”  
“不是早就说好了吗，我不干扰你。”  
她是什么样就怎么样，爱喝酒就喝酒，爱抽烟就抽烟，金钟国还是更喜欢宋智孝日常时大咧咧的宅女模样，到现在一天不和她吵架就浑身不舒服。  
宋智孝沉默。这么一看，自己总是在事情发展的中途就向金钟国撒脾气，最后他给出了一个完美的结果，还是要怪自己酗酒过度，但这一切不过是她想找个人撒娇罢了。  
要是让千成文知道了，宋智孝竟然会为了博取一个男性omega的视线而无理取闹这么久，把原本高冷无情的人设吞得一干二净，他大概会吓得离家出走。  
宋智孝莫名有些委屈，这事态不论如何都会显得自己非常幼稚任性又蛮不讲理。  
吃了那么多苦头还在工作间隙把这件事给安排妥当了，她也不禁敬佩金钟国的自控力，因为发情期没能自我管理好而跌出演艺圈的omega实在太多了。  
“那你……原谅我了？”  
同样的台词换了个人说，金钟国一笑，不给她回应，低下头在她脸上轻吻。  
“今天也一起拿第一吧。”

#  
“你们去哪啊，不去第二轮了？”  
宋智孝被河东勋的叫唤声吓了一跳，扛着金钟国的手臂转头朝身后看了一眼。  
“哥哥有点吃坏肚子了，我们先回了！”  
看着两个人一瘸一拐的出门，河东勋皱着眉摇摇头。  
“那哥不是什么都没吃吗？”  
又来了，又是这样，药效最多只能撑到九点，越吃还效果越差，金钟国就不该跟着节目组去聚餐的。  
身边宋智孝的气味变得越来越清晰，从皮肤上传入体内神经，刺激得大脑昏胀，眼前一片斑驳不清，小腹火热。  
“撑不了那么久怎么不早说啊！躺好了，我去拿药……”  
是宋智孝的声音，背后是卧室床的乳胶垫，身体自动陷入床榻里，被粗糙的布料包围，被碰到的手臂和脖颈上像是密密麻麻爬着虫。  
她睫毛总是卷卷的，所以一双杏眼在逆光下也显得水亮，垂下来的长发发尾扫在他脖子上，有一股类似烟草味道的香水味弥漫开来，有点像她的信息素。  
太久没感受到过宋智孝这么浓烈的费洛蒙，他在发情时每次都幻想着被这种气味填满全身，被粗暴的占有，用她浓烈的花香彻底覆盖掉自己的气味，接授这个女人的体液。  
让他结束这样可怕的发情，在自己脖颈上留下标记的痕迹，浑身覆盖着告知自己被这个人占有的Alpha的香气。金钟国胸口一紧，扯过宋智孝的手腕不让她走，宋智孝惊叫一声倒在金钟国胸膛上。  
不用那么贴近都能听见他的心跳声，比一般omega的心跳要有力许多，而就是这么一个说他是alpha都不违和的人，因为自己的一时任性，被她的信息素困扰了一个多月。  
“……对不起，我太欠考虑了。”  
“嗯？”金钟国喘了口气，搂住了宋智孝的腰，在她身上的费洛蒙里得到慰藉，没去思考这是她在道歉，“你本来就是……你这笨蛋……”  
他瞬时没分清自己是在筑巢还是在做梦，宋智孝的味道像海潮一样要把他淹没，快感一波一波从腰上袭来，金钟国双臂骚动着箍住宋智孝的身体，在她光滑白皙的肩上一啃。  
“痛痛痛！你这哥哥想干什么啊！”  
她推开金钟国，在他身上坐起来，金钟国的神色意料外的脆弱，她还以为这个男人不管何时都会恶狠狠的，而不是像现在这样被自己的信息素弄得双眼迷离的，裸露大半的胸瓣挤在一起上下起伏着，皱起眉头浑身冒汗，喉咙里发着咕噜声，用干哑的音色慢吞吞的呢喃着自己的名字。  
“秀妍呐，我好难受……”  
他终于说了句omega会说的话了，重着鼻音囔囔她的小名发出邀请。宋智孝后腰一麻，被他光明正大的诱惑勾起了反应，好几年没对omega发过情的身体都不适应小腹紧缩，胀得发疼。  
宋智孝呼吸变重，双手撑在金钟国脸侧，金钟国发热的手在她腰上一通乱摸，宋智孝不自觉迎合着动着腰椎，被他翻着衣物向上摸索着碰到了文胸扣。  
“认真的吗……哥哥会变成什么样我可不管。”  
金钟国侧了侧脸，显然是没听懂她的意思，叮咛一声颤了下腰。  
虽然早知道了宋智孝是alpha，但被她那玩意搁着肚子的触觉太过分明，金钟国还是第一次直面她是个纯正alpha的事实。  
自从金钟国发情后，宋智孝也受到了不小影响，抑制剂跟着加倍，被金钟国拿走一瓶后才对omega的味道变得敏感，她可能是头一次这么直接的感受到金钟国的欲望，一种奇妙的果茶香味毫不掩饰热情的对她发出着邀请。  
她讨厌变得像个野生动物一样被性欲支配，但如果那对象是金钟国，不知为何可以放心去做。  
“……想要我吗？”呼吸粗重，宋智孝把自己脸侧的头发撩开，轻抚上金钟国已经变得失去控制的脸部肌肉，拇指在他比平时红润不少的下唇上打探，“哥哥就这么喜欢我？”  
“不知道……我只对你发过情，应该是……”  
他的话没了后文，对于告白害臊的红了脸，就算身体已经一团乱了还坚守着精神清明。  
“我怎么教你的，不要对戏中人物太沉醉。”  
宋智孝一边叫他不要沉醉，自己却也是整天在他的综艺演技里脱不出身，被金钟国像模像样的丈夫演技折服得都有了想做一个omega的妻子的想法。  
金钟国不听宋智孝说什么，放弃抵抗本能的折起双腿，私处的空虚感前所未有的强烈，湿的一片狼藉粘着内裤收缩着。  
“想要……”  
“真的吗？想要什么？”  
“想要我们老婆♡”  
身下的人声线尖细，眯着眼挤出个笑，散乱的刘海下快眯成缝的双眼亮晶晶的，喃喃时无意识让上下唇含住她的指尖。  
宋智孝就知道自己总有一天会因为金钟国的撒娇犯下大错。

#  
意识还模模糊糊的，金钟国只感觉到自己身体似乎在上下晃动，浑身滚烫布满黏糊糊的汗，心跳声剧烈，还有人声在低喘着发出呻吟，仔细一听才意识到那好像是自己的声音。  
脖子上痒痒的，有什么东西扫在自己喉结上，左边脖子好像在被猫啃，胸上有股重量压着他的呼吸，右手也被钉在身后的平面上动弹不得。  
“钟国哥哥……”  
另外一个声音进入感官里，是宋智孝的声音，比平时听来要更沙哑些。  
“啊……要死了，别夹这么紧……”  
身下一动，异物强硬的突破无意识紧收的内道，金钟国这才猛地清醒过来，几乎是被宋智孝给强行捅醒的，被侵犯到体内深处的胀痛和酥麻感刷刷涌上腰椎。  
“——”  
他连声音都没发出来，张着嘴倒吸一口气，小腹一紧，差点就被顶得高潮。  
“……操！你干什么，肚子都要被你捅穿了！”  
宋智孝被金钟国忽然暴躁的声线吓一跳，抓紧了扣住他的两只手腕，从伏在金钟国脖颈边上的姿势抬起上身，发丝扫过他的脖颈。她才发现刚才还娇滴滴喘着的男人忽然间脸色清醒了不少，虽然呼吸依旧乱得像刚从跑步机上下来，眼神也雾蒙蒙的，带着点凶狠也看着惹人可怜。这明显是她的信息素效果有消退，一不留神就会被金钟国覆盖过去。  
她舔舔嘴唇，摁住金钟国的胸口，为惩罚他的不解情再次贯穿他变得更紧张的体内，金钟国闷哼一声，扭过头缩起了肩，打开的大腿夹住了宋智孝的腰。  
“喂，你别……啊……”  
都来不及让宋智孝给他喘息的时间，体内的抽插又回到之前的节奏，尝到点甜头的身体服从本能的吸附讨好体内的阳物，金钟国捂住嘴，不敢再发出太过诚实的媚叫声。  
他想起来了，是他在酒席上闻到宋智孝的味道后当场发情，药效过了之后冲劲就更大，记忆到了车上就不太清楚了，只记得自己像只猫一样往宋智孝胸口上蹭脑袋。至于上床的过程他还勉强记得，是自己勾引的宋智孝。  
宋智孝一声声喘着气，毫不留情的侵入他的体内，没什么肉的大腿碰在金钟国浑圆的臀部上也拍着脆响。就算金钟国意识恢复清醒，股间的穴道已经完全进入状态，紧咬着她的性器，穴口被摩擦得发红，在抽出时往外溢着水。  
“哥哥再放松点……不会痛的，润滑足够了。”  
她把拇指掐进金钟国的穴口，紧绷着的括约肌立刻吸紧她的手指，未完全闭合的缝隙间淌出丝丝透明的体液。  
“你这、白痴……怎么没戴……”  
金钟国已经感觉到了，就算他是第一次被人上也不是傻子，宋智孝没戴避孕套就进来了，身体异样的热度和体内微妙的触感都是参考证据，被碾压过敏感点时性器的热度和形状都分明得可怕。越是燥热费洛蒙就越是沸腾，包裹他的全身，兴奋感脱离理智的控制，想让他再次变成一只发情的母猫。  
他的alpha的状态也不比他好多少，宋智孝根本就没想过避孕措施，被金钟国的费洛蒙牵引着直接上阵。她连前戏都舍不得做，掀起裙子就强行侵入，满脑子只有金钟国叫着自己“老婆”的声音，短暂的失神后才看清了金钟国身上被自己撕得皱巴巴的衬衫，和他胸膛上的手掌痕迹。  
身体的冲动根本不给她犹豫的机会，金钟国醒来后那副因为快感而堂皇的神情，是她早就预料过的表情，反倒比刚开始时乖顺的那样子可爱多了。下体一紧，抽送的动作停顿，宋智孝也说不清自己为什么心跳会这么快，凭直觉俯身掰过金钟国的脸，狠狠堵上他的嘴唇。  
宋智孝的长发落在脸上、脖颈上，她身体上的花香味一股脑涌入，金钟国脑袋里嗡嗡响，偏过脑袋贴合她饱满的唇形，被她舌尖上的温度缠绕着，后颈皮肤发麻。他双手抚摸上宋智孝紧致的腰间，抬高腰部贴紧她的身体。  
他不知道和alpha做爱会这么舒服，像在做有氧运动。  
在金钟国口腔里留下自己的气味，宋智孝满足的在他嘴角上轻吻，撑起身体咬住手腕上的头绳，绑在自己乱成一团的长发上，在后脑随手扎了个马尾。  
金钟国的身体接纳着她的冲击时腹肌会紧张起来，胸口肌肉抽搐，像猫叫一样哼唧着她的小名，还留恋着被粗暴亲吻时的缠绵，五指扣在她的手指缝间，没什么力道的弯着指节。  
“秀妍呐……肚子，好热……”  
一被点名她就要缴械，金钟国又软又细的声色比什么费洛蒙和催情药都好使。宋智孝紧扣他的手指，右手覆上金钟国的小腹，沾了一手的薄汗，顺着他的人鱼线握上他挺起的性器。  
“没事，正常的……”  
作为第一次跟alpha做爱的大龄omega，金钟国身上到处都是不正常的现象。他太过兴奋了，信息素的浓度要让宋智孝快失去理性，身体的敏感度也异常的高，两胸发胀，像是觊觎她的身体很久一般，放肆解放着压抑已久的性欲。  
被宋智孝控制住性器，金钟国仰起头低声呻吟，发丝蹭过深色的床单，沾上鬓角上的汗液。  
他的体内被插入的动作逐渐变得急躁，在alpha的香气下到处都敏感的穴道内部一团乱，被动的在宋智孝的挺身中抽搐着迎合，陌生而狂烈的性快感从背部底端像电流般噼里啪啦的漫上全身。金钟国持续着断续的低喘，在情欲的操纵下频繁的抽动抬高腰部。  
宋智孝从来没有过这么野蛮的性冲动，从一开始就不是想着要标记这个omega，几乎就是冲着要让这个男人怀孕的目的才上了他。一想到平时镜头前这哥哥粗犷大胆的作风，她就更克制不住借着机会羞辱他，让他那张脸露出迷离出神的神色才最泄欲。  
大脑已经暂时没有思考机能了，金钟国陷在性事里脱不开身，在换气时本能的发出腻人的吟叫。当他总算正过脸，宋智孝白皙的双颊上泛着绯色，唇瓣鲜红，清亮的双目里被水雾搅得一片浑浊，以极其危险的目光投映着谁的身影。  
“呜……”  
胸口一抽，金钟国的呻吟近似悲鸣。被alpha盯上的感觉不是恐惧，而是在认识到自己被当作她的标的物时产生的满足感类似性高潮，从胸口上蔓延到四肢，脚趾发麻蜷缩。  
“哥哥……”宋智孝眉头一紧，金钟国的身体反应不稳定，在她的攻克下有节奏的收缩，紧咬不放。  
他的呻吟声变得微小，扯散了床单遮住了脸，低声叫着欢挺着胸部，紫色的衬衫崩开最后一颗纽扣，从他胸口上滑落。  
“不行不行……等一下，哥哥……！”  
金钟国的呼吸急促，一阵阵的闷哼。他小腹肌肉抽动，是高潮的前兆，也不通知宋智孝一声擅自就到了性高潮，粗壮的大腿在宋智孝的压制下随着高潮胡乱抽搐。  
“唔、呜——”  
他的身体一阵颤，精液喷射，沾了宋智孝满手白浊，腰部抽动着离开床塌，射精时的叫床声尖细。金钟国脑海里一片闪白，反手揪紧了皱成一团的床单。  
顶动在他体内的性器被绞着突入，宋智孝闷哼一声，摁住金钟国起伏着的小腹，在他高潮的身体里抽插几轮，力道加重的顶入穴道深处，腰腹一紧，低吟着在他的体内射精，腰上一阵阵酥软，想拔都拔不出来。  
真的被alpha干到高潮了。金钟国耳朵里还响着哔哔声，用床单堵着高潮后无意识的哼叫，从脖颈到小腹都随着呼吸起起伏伏，小腹肌肉凹陷里的精液顺着肌肉纹路滑下。  
他还从没想过自己真的会和一个女性alpha做爱，甚至第一次就不带套，还稀里糊涂的因为心理快感早一步高潮。换做是二十年前金钟国怎么也想不到自己会沦落到这种地步，羞耻心慢一拍才在脑海里清晰，金钟国吐气一声，紧抿住嘴，他的浑身发热大概不全是被情事害的。  
没什么比这更刺激的了，宋智孝趴在金钟国胸口上听着他的心跳声，放在她后背上的手逐渐滑落，慢慢恢复精神后她才意识到，自己真的闯大事了。  
“哥哥……”她平复着呼吸，在金钟国的乳沟上搁上下巴，语气没有底气，“我好像……必须要对哥哥负责了。”  
金钟国喘着气，下半身还没有知觉，腰部以下的身体一片酥麻，被玩弄的乱七八糟的体内还在蠕动，他用手臂盖着眼睛不敢和宋智孝对视。  
“你……这次……真的完蛋了。”  
他初中时就应该好好听生理课的，关于omega的性知识一点没学到，乖乖让宋智孝一顿乱来，第一次就正中红心，原来omega是真的能自己感受到的。  
“明明是哥哥先说喜欢我的？”  
她见金钟国绯色还没褪去的脸上又增一片红润，这哥哥该做的不该做的都做了，竟然还在这害羞，像他这样做到最后还能保持理智的omega在这世上应该没有几个。  
力气慢慢回到身体内，金钟国试着动下了腿，大腿肌肉一阵酸痛，事后还断续有体液从后穴汩汩流出来，他皱着眉低吟了声。  
“唔……算了，也没办法，本来就是名义妻子……”  
他原本不是想说妥协的话的，但事情总归还是发展到了这一步，金钟国并不反感让宋智孝对自己乱来，只有自己的身体对她的性反应让金钟国暂时还难以接受。  
“名义？”宋智孝瘪嘴，挪动身子上前，胸部压在金钟国胸上，掰过他的脸对他的双颊一通揉捏，“哥哥也要对我负责的，别想逃。”  
“逃什么……”  
他眨着眼睛，呼吸困难的拉着宋智孝的手腕，奈何他现在还没那个力气扯开她的手。  
“我也喜欢哦，”身上的女人玩弄般的轻揉他的脸，浅浅笑着，情事后盈满雾气的双目里音隐约映着男人的样子，“喜欢哥哥能做我老公。”  
他没脸说的告白被女方先说了，金钟国更没面子的想就地挖个坑钻进去。  
宋智孝用上剩下浑身的劲抵抗金钟国的挣扎，低头在他被亲得发红的嘴唇上又落下一吻。  
“哥哥不说的话就我来说了。”  
金钟国呜咽着捂着脸要逃，和一身腱子肉毫不相配的做着少女般的反应，被宋智孝标记就已经够丢脸了，竟然还要被她表白，作为男人的脸都丢尽了。  
“跟我结婚吧？”  
身下拼命蹬着腿的人总算冷静下来，露出一对眼睑发红的眼睛打探着宋智孝，捂在手掌里的声音听着软糯糯的。  
“本来就是夫妻，说什么蠢话……”

#  
“十一月。”  
宋智孝梗了一会：“N、O、V、E、R、”  
“是November。”金钟国把宋智孝盘子里剩的最后一根薯条也抢走，“都几次了还背错。”  
看着被金钟国作为背不出来单词的惩罚而吃干净的盘子，宋智孝烦躁得挠头。  
“我背不下来啊，好难背……”  
时隔许久恢复了夫妻节目的录制后，第一期就是在西餐店室外拍宋智孝的英语课堂，她深刻认识到了自己可能除了演技之外都要受金钟国照顾，有这么个老公算她走运了。  
“就你这样是怎么背台本的，提前一年背？”  
宋智孝把单词笔记本甩在金钟国身上：“欺人太甚了，我那是职业素养！”  
两个人在节目上吵了次架后人气更高了，被评价为最恩爱的real夫妻，金钟国也总算接到了单独电影邀演，宋智孝也确定固定出演其他电视台的综艺了，事情顺利按着合约内容发展着。  
除了两个人性别暴露给了对方之外，没有发生任何意外。  
“好了，吃点水果补补脑子。”金钟国一只手接住笔记本，探身给宋智孝嘴里塞下一小块苹果，他在家里也已经妥协了水果切块，但皮还是不能扔。  
宋智孝嘎吱嘎吱嚼着苹果，一脸怨念的对着手机上还没背完的单词列表发愁。  
“真的是智商的问题吧，为什么会这么难……”  
嘴里又被塞了块苹果，宋智孝立刻停下撒娇，先行解决嘴里的东西。  
这不是错觉，金钟国比以前更温柔了，调皮劲少了不少，在镜头面前就更安份。  
只能是alpha的标记对他起了效果，金钟国整个人的气场都温和了下来，性感的那面倒一直没怎么变过。宋智孝也默认了和他之间的关系，恢复了同居，身上逐渐沾染上他的味道。  
但论气味却是金钟国更像个人妻，在标记后的头几天味道最重，外表和浑身的肌理也比原来细腻不少，明目张胆的到处宣传自己被标记了，谁见了都脸红。  
“就说你是个笨蛋，好好演戏就够了。”  
金钟国托着脸说的笑盈盈的，他眼里的宠爱和以往一样，宋智孝曾经常分不清那是真是假。  
现在看来，金钟国原来是个方法派演员。  
要是角色爱上了某个人，金钟国也会爱上，完全忘记宋智孝表现派的讲课，用他绝不懒散应对爱情的态度对爱人负起身为丈夫的责任。  
宋智孝皱眉，一脸正经：“说别人是笨蛋的人才是笨蛋！”  
没有需要补录的地方，节目录制马上就结束了，千成文按照约定时间把抑制药送到了宋智孝手上，宋智孝拿着熟悉的瓶子转了一圈看了看。  
“这是什么？”  
“药啊，你不是前几天管我要吗？”  
除了智商，宋智孝最近被英语单词折磨得记忆力都消退了，想了好一会才想起来，把药放回千成文手上。  
“不用了，已经没事了。”  
和金钟国结下的标记出乎意料的稳定，如果继续维持下去就不需要吃药了。  
简直就像金钟国本人一样让人安稳又省心，大概正是中意金钟国比自己还像个alpha的可靠感，她才会选择住回去，过上合约里台本上写的那样平淡的夫妻生活。  
接着，成为他名正言顺的妻子。  
不过在金钟国的角度上，宋智孝应该是他的丈夫。  
“哦……那我送你回去，我准备了晚饭……”  
“我等会跟我老公回家，你们照顾好自己就行。”  
她指指不远处跟staff聊天的金钟国，示意千成文放心的拍拍他的肩膀。  
“你怎么还在叫他老公啊，在我面前就不用遵守合约了吧？”  
千成文挠挠脑袋，最近宋智孝似乎是入戏过深了，亲切叫着金钟国是“老公”实在让人不适应。  
“合约？”宋智孝歪脑袋装傻，尔后爽朗一笑，“什么合约？”  
-end-

#番外  
金钟国还是高估了自己的费洛蒙，或者是低估了生理本能，和宋智孝做过一次后的身体在第二天就恢复了百分百活力，精神也异常清爽，在节目里上蹿下跳都没问题。  
终于回到能正常工作的状态，金钟国还没放松多久，一回家看见在沙发上开着腿瘫着的宋智孝就心跳加快，前段时间差点被发情期吓出PTSD，他想都没想就往卧室里逃。  
“哥哥！回来了怎么不出声啊，去哪里啊！”  
自从被宋智孝标记了之后，金钟国是越来越不敢和宋智孝接触，也不知道该怎么和她交流，作为beta活了太久，他还没做好给人当老婆的心理准备。就算他承认了和宋智孝做爱很舒服，但要让他接受被女性插入还能兴奋得流了一床单淫水的自己，那需要的勇气比让他去拍裸体写真还要多得多。  
然而宋智孝偏偏就爱上了金钟国身上植物香冗杂的那股味道，被她的气味盖上就更闻着迷人，每晚入睡前都对金钟国动手动脚的，每次都被金钟国羞红着脸用蛮力制服。  
刚合上的卧室门板后面冲过来一道怪力把金钟国都震得耳鸣，好不容易才反应过来把门往外摁的死死的，不管外面那淫魔女说什么都不松手。  
“你干什么啊！害羞也有个度吧，都多久了还这样？！”  
“你这家伙懂什么！我也是有自尊的，你这段时间休想碰我！”  
这个场景还有点眼熟，在两个人还没开诚布公的说明白各自的性别之前，只有金钟国欺负宋智孝的份。天道好轮回，他现在对宋智孝的爱意一点办法都没有。  
“我哪有碰你，是哥哥总是想歪吧！”  
如果晚上非要蹭到自己房间来睡还搂着腰在胸上捏来捏去的行为也是正常动作的话，金钟国真希望自己是想歪了。  
“胸都要被你揉大了，你还没碰我？！”  
宋智孝不听，夫妻之间在床上打打闹闹不是很正常吗，而且还是她先告的白，这哥哥竟然还不急着求婚，反倒是在卧室门口塞门不准人进，怒火上头就一个飞踢把合叶踢爆一个，门后的金钟国惊呼一声松开了手往床上躲。  
“连摸下胸都不行，哥哥以后要怎么给我生孩子啊？”  
……其实已经有了。  
金钟国躲在角落里，抿着嘴不敢开口，只怒视着宋智孝对这个渣女表达不满。  
大概是上次做的太猛，一不留神就留种了，金钟国好不容易才过不去心里那坎自己做了简单的检查，只是还没想好要怎么跟宋智孝开口。  
我怀了你的孩子，给这孩子取个什么名字呢？  
要让他主动开口还不如让他从窗子跳下去，他都想装作不知道自己怀孕的事，去健身房high几天后自然流产，但这种不是人能干出来的事金钟国也只能想想。  
宋智孝叹了声气，用说的说不通，金钟国又缩在床角四肢着地一脸凶相，就差他呼噜噜低吼几声就完全是头野兽了，不过她还有其他办法。  
“坐下。”  
“我不要。”  
宋智孝咬重了字：“坐下。”  
成为真正的omega还没多长时间，金钟国没来得及补习关于omega的知识，自然不知道如何违抗alpha的控制意志。所以才会总是忽然间呼吸困难，憋着气不敢出，胸膛里打着鼓，他头脑一胀后下意识的塌下腰，安分的坐在了小腿肚上。  
眼前的女人和前段时间的恶魔样没大差别，露着胜券在握的表情居高临下，每次都是为了惩罚他的自大和乖戾，慢着吐息让两人的气味交错。  
宋智孝就算素颜，穿着身姜黄色的老年睡衣也漂亮，刚洗完澡后的长发还半湿着，越是靠近就越感受到她的体温燥热，和前几天拥抱他的温度一模一样。  
不，可能还要更直白，直奔主题。  
金钟国能做的就只有在宋智孝的费洛蒙压制下忍着呻吟，收紧发痒的大腿揪住衣领，浑身上下的皮肤都阵阵的发热轻颤，像撒着娇希望让人温柔对待，他的视线本能的定格在宋智孝的脸上。  
“等下……我还没洗……”  
这么一想，他还没查过孕期能不能做爱，要是随随便便做了伤到了孩子……  
“等会再洗，张嘴。”  
她打断金钟国的话，捏起他的下巴让他抬起头，金钟国喉结一动，顺从的张开唇瓣。男人身上从外面带进来的陌生气味确实明显，但这并不影响她把金钟国身上的所有味道全部吞噬。  
金钟国稍微阖上了眼，她的身体从大腿间挤进，一双饱满的嘴唇与他贴合，温热而湿润的逐渐深入口腔。宋智孝的吻技比想象中还好，金钟国好几次都被她吻得头晕眼花的，那并不单是费洛蒙的的错，是对方的压迫感给不了他丝毫动弹的机会。  
就算想要冷静下来尝试主导，也总是被她时轻时重的吸吮和轻啄打乱了节奏，头脑昏胀的被牵着鼻子走。  
舌根在被舔舐，舌尖上到处密密麻麻的有被啃咬的酥麻感，自己的喘息声在耳里逐渐清晰。他在被一个女性alpha控制，又被深吻又被啃咬着脖颈发出无法隐忍的低吟声，无可奈何的随着他的alpha的性欲兴奋起来，并非本意的搂住了宋智孝的脊背，让她的身体贴近着，用一张小巧的嘴挑弄着自己脖颈上的敏感点。  
左胸上忽然一热，又是一股力道捏住了他的胸部。  
“唔……”  
她喜欢看这个大男人皱着眉捏着鼻音哼哼的样子，右手加上力道，让衣物使劲摩擦金钟国的乳首，恨不得马上进入这男人过于火辣的身体，单手扒拉着自己胸前的睡衣纽扣。  
一只厚实的手从纽扣间探进了内部，不安分的在她的乳房上不轻不重的揉捏，似乎是对宋智孝的胸部很感兴趣。金钟国满是耻色的脸上忽然浮现了笑意，为宋智孝解开了上衣，里面果然是真空的，形状圆润漂亮的双乳微微下垂到他的掌心内。  
“有这有什么用……能出来东西吗？”  
虽然她的胸部没有哺乳功能，但还是感觉得到性快感，擦在金钟国粗厚的掌心茧上的乳尖迅速挺起，宋智孝颤了下腰，叮咛一声在金钟国斜方肌上啃上一口。  
他说的还有些道理，自己胸前的玩意除了情趣，就只是个摆设。宋智孝掀开金钟国的卫衣，翻转手腕一把捏住他五分裤底下显出勃起痕迹的性器，被突袭到下体的人惊呼一声缩紧了大腿。  
“那哥哥这里又有什么用，能出的来吗？”  
金钟国别过脸闹别扭：“上次不就出来了吗，你有没有常识……呜。”  
他还想多聊上几句，宋智孝没那个心情，扒开金钟国的裤子捏住他充血的生殖器，顺了两把他在自己手中轻颤着的这玩意，看着他的大小不爽的捏了捏柱身。  
“长这么大也没什么用嘛。”  
宋智孝轻笑，直起身子脱下了睡裤，露出在平角裤下肿起的形状，凑近了金钟国的胯间，拉下内裤把两根硬起的生殖器碰在一起。  
金钟国腰椎上发酸，打开了腿让她坐进来，看着她用她那双纤细的手握住了两个人的性器，在铃口溢出的体液润滑下逐渐撸动了起来。  
“咝……你、慢点……”  
宋智孝把下体露出来后空气里的花香味更浓了，刺激着金钟国的身体接连的颤抖着，被动的接受着她的任何摆布，被女性omega套弄着两根性器的场景比起信息素更要有冲击性的让他持续兴奋着急促喘息。  
那双总是很清澈的女人的眼带着一层水雾，微微眯起的时刻打量着他的神色，口干舌燥的舔舐着殷红的唇瓣，嘴唇上扬着无言看着他露出羞耻的表情。  
“哥哥，把衣服脱了。”  
明明她是在笑着的，金钟国还是会害怕被人控制意志，若是这对象是宋智孝，倒是还可以忍受。他把身上的卫衣脱下来，粗糙的内侧布料刮得胸口发红，上次被标记后就一直胀大的乳首从乳晕中立起，胸部上下晃动。  
宋智孝还以为自己是看错了，这哥哥的身体在以吓人的速度变成真正的omega，胸部胀得厉害，比光是肌肉的双乳丰满不少。说不定是因为他肚子里真的有了种，要不然就是他潜意识早就默认了他是omega的事实。  
她手指揉捏起了金钟国涨红的乳尖：“啊，有点无法想象……哥哥真的会产乳……”  
“你在想什么……只有哺乳期才有母乳的吧……”  
金钟国抬起手，拨开宋智孝黏在脸上的碎发，抱着她的后颈低喘着忍着呻吟声，胸口肌肉在她揉弄着乳头时抽搐着，双腿也微颤着稍微夹紧了宋智孝的腰。  
宋智孝因为意想不到的恋人性感又淫荡的反应，脑袋里有些嗡嗡作响，双手抓住了金钟国的两乳用上了力的玩弄乳头，埋头进他的乳沟里轻啃。  
“啊……等、秀妍呐……”  
脱口而出的呻吟声卡在喉间，除了念着恋人的名字之外却做不了任何反抗的动作，宋智孝轻笑一声，瞥了一眼金钟国面露耻色的神情，张嘴含住了他涨大的乳头，用舌尖刻意拨弄着浑圆的乳尖。胸口肌肉和乳首上传来如同电流一般酥麻的快意，金钟国在宋智孝的触摸下腰椎战栗着微微抬高，粗厚的喘息声断断续续的，他放在宋智孝肩头上的双手稍微收紧力道的抓紧了她的肩膀。  
她像对待一个女人的乳房一样，捧着他的胸部压捏着胸部底端，像是真的要榨出乳汁来才肯作罢的揉弄着他胸部微微发硬的部分。  
“等一下……唔……都说了出不来……”他断续的拼凑着句子，乳尖在宋智孝的牙关里轻轻碾磨着，他叮咛一声，脚趾蜷曲起来，胸口竟然真的在发胀，“行了，别咬了……”  
乳房里肿胀得难受，什么东西撑着乳首胀痛，金钟国就算是在那么漫长的发情期力也从没感觉到过像这样要喷乳的肿胀感，但只要想到他在宋智孝身上经历的一切都是第一次，就也懒得惊讶了。  
宋智孝又啃了啃另一边的乳头，舔着嘴唇回味着淡淡笑了。  
“唔，我怎么好像尝到一点……”  
金钟国无语轻笑：“做梦吧你，今天喝酒了吗……”  
“一点点，我最近很努力在戒啦——”她扬起语调不合时宜的撒起娇，抚摸着金钟国的脸侧在他干净得没有一点胡渣的下颚上亲吻，“今天就放过我吧，钟国哥哥？”  
平日里总是呆呆傻笑的恋人，在性事的过程中变得嗓音沙哑，身上的花香味也逐渐黏稠，喘息着在耳边呼唤着他的名字，低下身体凑近了他。  
金钟国无意识地听着她的话，低下头对上宋智孝晃动着水光的双眼，随即是落在嘴唇上的她炽热的深吻，就连喘息的空隙都不留的死死堵住了口腔。  
挑弄他的舌尖，交换唾液，为omega恋人身上那股清香味道神魂颠倒的汲取着他身上的所有体液，她捧住了金钟国的脸，歪过脑袋深入着他的口腔，毫不留情的扫荡着舔舐他嘴里每个角落。  
“……呜、唔哼……”  
宋智孝听见身下的人的闷哼声，她感觉到自己脑后的发丝被金钟国轻轻攥住，他结实的大腿忽的夹紧了自己的腰。  
意志模糊的大脑里像是打过了一道电流，小腹热得厉害，她摇晃起腰椎，性器磨蹭在金钟国的胯间，一次次擦过他大腿根部的皮肤，撞击着他的阴茎。  
“等等、秀妍呐……”他抓着宋智孝的头发，仰起脖子躲开了她的亲吻，大腿抽搐了两下的反应着他的快感，从他的喉间逐渐发出难以忍耐的呻吟声。  
“哥哥不喜欢吗？”她坏笑着，摁住了金钟国的腹部，抽动着性器摩擦在他腿间人鱼线凹陷下去的位置，模拟着活塞运动，一只手抱起了他的左腿。  
原来她在床上也并不是爱说话的类型，但金钟国和平日太不相同的弱势和害臊的反应实在让她想要继续羞辱他。  
“啊……差不多够了……喂……”  
金钟国想推开宋智孝，又找不到明确合理的拒绝做爱的理由，不知道如何向她开口说怀孕的事，于是收了点力气在她肩上轻推。  
“哥哥现在骂人一点威慑力都没有，”她轻笑着，挺身擦过他的茎身，低低呻吟了一声，低下头轻啃他脖颈上黑痣的位置，“唔……就像猫在叫一样。”  
金钟国闭上了嘴，粗重的喘息声断了数秒，本能的还是不希望在宋智孝面前太过失态，但到了床上他总归会是在弱势的那边被主导着高潮，即使金钟国现在完全变成了一个可生育的omega，他花了许久也没能把这件事想得豁达。  
“好了……别、别再蹭了，好难受……”他咽了口口水，喉咙发干的沙哑了声音，稍微低下头看了一眼宋智孝充血的性器，自己的阴茎兴奋的弹动了一下，他伸手一把裹住了两个人挨在一起的性器，沾了满手透明而黏稠的淫液，“就这样解决了……不行吗？”  
他沾着满手的透明的体液，指尖划过胀起的睾丸，摩擦着充血的性器，眼神羞耻的稍稍躲开宋智孝的视线。  
宋智孝瞬间倒吸了口气，在金钟国双眼泛着水光可怜巴巴的请求着说他不想交合的瞬间，下体一下子涨的难受，原来还可以忍受的交配本能忽然的扩张到全身。  
“不行。”  
斩钉截铁，一点都没给金钟国交涉的余地，金钟国都没想通为什么连自己撒娇都不管用了。  
还没想好下一步怎么说服她，宋智孝手臂一用力把金钟国推翻在床上，扭着腰分开他的大腿，看样子又是想不带套就进来，金钟国只能大喊大叫着让她赶紧手下留情。  
“等一下等一下！会死人、会死人的！！”  
没听懂金钟国呼救的意思，宋智孝粗喘着压在他身上，不解的歪了歪脑袋。  
事情已经没有退路了。他叹了声气，在宋智孝的身下艰难的挪动身体，在床头柜里翻出了今天刚用过的验孕棒。  
“这个……你看一下。”  
宋智孝接过金钟国翻出来的白色棍状物，眯起眼在那上面仔细打量，也没看出来这东西会闹出人命。  
“……这根棒棒上的两条红线是什么意思？”  
“这是验孕棒，秀妍呐。”  
……验孕棒？  
她的人生词典里还是第一次出现这个词，虽说大概知道是和夫妻两性有关的，在她三十多年的人生里却从未知道过这东西的功能，暂时短路的大脑也没想清楚这东西出现在床头柜里的含义。  
“……？”  
看宋智孝一脸懵就知道，她这又是碰上不能理解的事了，和她刚开始背英文单词时的表情一模一样。金钟国没了办法，只好从头开始跟她解释。  
“你还是讨厌小孩子吗？”他慢慢开了个头，语气轻缓，就怕宋智孝想通之后会接受不了“你要做爸爸了”的这个事实，“就是说，这东西是专门用来检测男性omega是否怀孕的工具，是我今天早上刚测的……”  
实际上他都测了好几次了，不敢相信这个结果而一直没去医院做正规孕检，就希望是这玩意的检测出了问题，但每次的结果都是两根红线。  
“你看那上面的红线，如果有两条就是证明omega怀孕了。”  
宋智孝的心跳比小时候第一次上台跳舞时还要快，把更加困惑的视线从验孕棒移向了金钟国，脑子里一团乱麻，她脑袋转不过来应该不是傍晚喝了两杯酒的问题。  
“……什么？”  
“我怀孕了，至少有一周了。”


End file.
